Peach Creek: Dark Hours
by Actionphoenix260
Summary: Taking place 3 years after the original series, the Eds find themselves up against a crime lord hellbent on destroying Peach Creek with a lethal weapon! Rated T for strong language, violent discription, and brief sexual humor.
1. The Yacht

**Disclaimer: As much as I hate admitting it, I don't own Ed Edd n Eddy. Only the crime characters. **

* * *

It was night time and a yacht party near the docks of Peach Creek (the city), was at hand. While the music played and the well-dressed people danced, a young lady named Shelby Crowe, who was wearing a beautiful red skin-dress and high-heels, talked with notorious criminal Sly Carmone (under the false identity "Sly Silverman") at a table. Sly was a man in his early-to-mid twenties, who was tall, slim, and was wearing a black tux.

"I am being so serious! He just stood there and watched the chemical blow up in his face! Next thing I knew, all of the kids wanted to touch the scab left on the right side of his face!" Sly said to Shelby as he laughed

"No way! And he had the nerve to call _you _stupid?" Shelby asked

"Hey what can I say? Most guys can't handle having a younger brother that's smarter than they are!" Sly joked

"That's true!" Shelby replied "So, tell me. What do you like to do after work?" Shelby asked

"Well, I'm pretty much always working. But when I catch a break, I like to have a drink and a few laughs." Sly replied as he sipped his vodka. His cousin, James, came up to him with a suitcase. James was a tall, quiet man with darker skin and a gray suit.

"Pardon me madam, but a few _special _guests have requested Mr. Silverman's attention." James politely told Shelby

"More special than me?" Shelby asked seductively

"Now don't be like that!" Sly said as he got up

"Could I at least get a departing kiss?" Shelby asked

"I never say no to a lady!" said Sly

As Sly began to kiss Shelby on her cheek, she roughly grabbed his face and kissed him on his lips. She walked away smiling and Sly just stared at her until…

"Mr. Silverman!" yelled James

"Oh right!" Sly said "Shall we?"

"You know, we should have women like her around." said James

"But then, we wouldn't be able to concentrate on our goals now would we?" asked Sly

Sly and James walked down the stairs of the yacht and went into a room. The door opened and seven roughneck men sat at a long table.

"Glad you boys could make it!" said Sly

"Let's skip the crap and talk about this job you got for us!" said a random gangster

"Anxious, huh?" said Sly "James?"

James dropped the suitcase on the table and opened it. He took out a long, glowing-green stick and showed it to the gangsters.

"What the hell is that?" asked the same gangster

"Cerulium." Answered James "But nothing compared to the real load needed for the plan."

"Which is what I want you to get. For the next two nights, I want you to extract fresh shipment from the mine in "Olde Town Peach Creek" and I want you to bring it to Val at this location." Sly ordered as he handed one of them a paper with an off-screen address written on it.

"What if the cops track us?" asked a different gangster

"Doesn't mean they can stop us!" replied Sly

Meanwhile in the city, Chief Kubat of the Peach Creek Police Department (PCPD) listened in on Sly and the gangsters' plot via police radio. The cheif was a 40-year-old man with gray hair and was wearing a white dress shirt with a red neck-tie, baige shoes and pants.

"Besides, they know what we're capable of doing!" Sly said unknowingly over the radio

"And that's precisely why I'm not taking any chances with catching you, Carmone!" the chief said as he turned off the radio. He then grabbed his walky-talky and uttered "Smith! Send a squad out to the docks. We've finally got him."

Back at the yacht party…

"And just what do you plan on doing with this crap once we get it to you?" asked yet another gangster

"All in due time, Rocco. Just trust me." Replied Sly

Suddenly, twelve police boats arrived and surrounded the yacht. Armed with guns, the officers boarded the yacht and caused uproar.

"What is the meaning of this?" asked an elderly man

"We have reason to believe that this vessel is harboring a crime lord by the name of Sly Carmone!" said Officer #1

"Oh my!" a lady said

Unbeknownst to the police, one of Carmone's henchmen on the upper deck was wearing an earpiece. He stormed down the stairs and broke the door down.

"Sly. Police have stormed the upper deck. No doubt looking for you." He said

"Oh thanks a lot, Al!" Sly said sarcastically

"What's going on?" asked James as he walked toward him

"Cops. But what I want to know is how they were able find out what I was up to so quickly?" Sly wondered

"Perhaps a listening device was implanted on you when you least expected it." Suggested James

"That's redicu-" Sly failed to finish his sentence when he went into his pockets and found a listening device in his right jacket pocket

"But how did it that…? Unless!" Sly flashed back to his kiss with Shelby and realized that she had slipped the device into Sly's pocket while they were making contact.

"That bitch! How could I be so stupid?!" Sly yelled angrily before he crushed the listening device with his bare hand.

"Perhaps we should give up the game?" advised James

"Not an option! Where are the weapons?" asked Sly

James stuck his hands under the table, pulled out a large, long trunk with a rusted padlock, and dropped it on the table. He went into his left pocket, pulled out a silver key, and unlocked the box; which revealed AK-47s, M4 Carbines, and one rocket-powered grenade launcher inside.

Back on the upper deck…

"Look we're innocent I tell you! We had no idea he was a member of the ruthless Carmone family!" cried the same elderly man

"We believe you! We're just going to keep you safe until we find Carmone!" said Shelby

"Or Carmone could find you!" Sly yelled.

Sly and his men walked into the room and started a shootout which resulted in the death of many officers and people.

"Yeah! Have a little appetizer of hell before the main course comes around!" yelled James as he gunned down Shelby

"Enough! Let's go hitch a ride!" ordered Sly

Sly and his henchmen left the yacht while they still shot at the cops. They jacked a few police boats, but before riding off…

"Wait! James, do you still have the cerulium?" asked Sly

"Wouldn't lose it for the world!" James said as he pulled it out of his pocket

"Then let's get back to headquarters! But first, let's leave this party with a bang!" said Sly as he lifted the loaded rocket-powered grenade launcher.

Sly shot the grenade launcher at the yacht and destroyed it in a clamitous explosion which killed any remaining people on board. Sly and all eight of his men drove off on the police boats.

**

* * *

****Did you know: "Chief Kubat" is named after "Mike Kubat", an EEnE staff writer and good friend of Ed Edd n Eddy creator: Danny Antonucci.**


	2. New Tricks

**Captain's explanation: Sorry about the lack of action in this one, but it actually foreshadows important things for chapters to come. **

* * *

At the summer afternoon suburbs of Peach Creek, Eddy was selling all of his retro-styled equipment and his brother's strange items. Eddy was now a 15-year-old kid who had grown many inches taller and now had a small neck. He had a full head of black hair with three spikes (as tall as five inches) that stuck out. He wore a yellow shirt with a big, green dollar sign on the front, dark green jeans, and white sneakers with green leather at the bottom. He possessd a black leather jacket and a quarter made into a necklace. Eddy looked very annoyed with a hunch-backed elderly man who kept asking him how much his items are. Eddy continuously thumped his fingers on his advertizing desk in impatience.

"How much is your record-player again?" asked the elderly man

"For the 20th time mister, the record-player costs thirteen bucks! Take it or leave it!" Eddy said to the old man in an annoyed tone

"Fine!" replied the old man as he handed Eddy $13.00

The elderly man walked away and Eddy rolled his eyes after he put the $13.00 in his earning jar.

"Excuse me young sir, but how much for the stuffed camel?" a plaid-dressed elderly man asked Eddy

"Stuffed camel? Who told you that was for sale?!" asked Eddy

"That young man over there!" answered the elderly man as he pointed to Ed

Ed was moving Eddy's old speakers with the face of a working man. Ed was taller than his last appearance in the old series and sported a new attire. He wore a short-sleeve green shirt, blue jeans, and blue and white sneakers. His hair was combed like it briefly was in "Will work for Ed".

"Ed, I told you the camel's mine!" yelled Eddy

"Sorry, Eddy!" Ed said as he took the camel and brought it back into Eddy's room.

"I swear! These days, anything _but _work will get that guy's attention!" said Eddy

"I know the feeling! Anyway, I was wondering if I could buy this large, round king-sized bed of yours." said the elderly man

"ED!" Eddy yelled angrily

The story faded to black and reopened in Eddy's modern day room. His room contained three posters of half-dressed girls above his bed's wall, concert posters on the wall in front, pictures of him and his friends at games and concerts on his "Closet of dreams" door, a large, black belt with a three medals hanging near his bed-wall's corner, a more present-day TV across his bed, complete with DVDs and a player, a comfy white fur chair, and of course his new stuffed Camel in his "Medal Corner". Eddy was in his white fur chair and counted his money while Ed pretended to ride on the camel.

"138, 139, $140?! I knew I should've sold that disco ball for $20 instead of $10!" said Eddy

"Hey Eddy! How come you got rid of all yours and your brother's stuff?" asked Ed as he pretended to ride on the camel.

"Cause times are changin', Ed my boy!" replied Eddy "And know this or not, guys who dig that retro-shit don't get a lot of ladies! But I sold all my brother's crap because my dad needed another room to put his."

Ed fell off of the camel and the camel fell on him.

"Ouch! So how come you didn't sell your brother's camel?" asked Ed

"Because it's cool and I like it! Any more questions?" Eddy asked

"Yeah! Can we go to Double D's place, now?" asked Ed after he picked up the camel and pushed it hard against Eddy's wall: which created a big crack.

"Yeah sure. If it gets you away from my camel!" replied Eddy

The story faded to black and reopened at Edd's basement. The basement looked almost like a combination of a library and a laboratory. With there being a shelf of books, a shelf of chemicals and formulas, different machines in the corner, and a larger elevator. The elevator came down and Ed, Edd, and Eddy came out. Edd wore a short-sleeve red shirt, black jeans, and black sneakers. He had three strings of facial hair on his chin and had a little bit of green hair sticking out the back of his hat.

"You know, I swear this place used to be your parents' laundry room." Said Eddy, as the boys stepped out

"Not anymore! I've recently constructed a portable machine for them that will vaporize any stain, no matter how stubborn." replied Edd as he held up his device "In short, this place is mine!"

"Sweet! And this place is definitely big enough for a nightclub!" said Eddy

"Or a monster movie set!" joked Ed

"Or more inventions for the school science fair!" Edd said excitedly

Ed and Eddy paused for a second before they laughed heartily. Edd stood there and looked at them annoyed.

"Hey wait! He's serious! Let's laugh in his face!" said Eddy

Eddy and Ed got into Edd's face and laughed until Edd pushed them both down.

"And just what is what is wrong with what I said?!" asked Edd

"Almost everything! You're talking about school stuff and school don't start for another month!" replied Eddy

"My point exactly, Eddy!" replied Edd "Why waste any more time doing nothing during these months of summer retreat, when I could spend it all creating things like this?"

Edd pulled a remote-control-like device, with multiple gray and three colorful buttons (a red, purple, and an orange one) on it, out of his pocket. He pressed the red button and his floor opened up before a huge dome-like display case with a cool looking, black, ninja-themed suit of armor inside, ascended from the space. The case opened automatically.

"Sweet! What is it?" asked Eddy

"It is a suit used by space ninjas to fight off aliens in the year 2018!" Ed said jokingly

"Not even close, Ed! This suit is called the "XX". It can increase one's speed, strength, stamina, and- Ed, don't touch it!" yelled Edd

"Sorry!" said Ed

"So, this thing come with attachments or what?" asked Eddy

"Why yes, Eddy! The XX projects repulsor energy from its hands and the mask is retractable. Also, the soles of the boots are made of a magnetic exterior that allows you to cling to any type of metal. Moving or Non-moving." Said Edd

"Awesome!" said Eddy

"Wait!" yelled Edd "There is just one more thing I think you'll like! The XX also has an integrated metal manipulation gadget on its glove. You can either extract metallic objects or attach them to another metallic surface. Observe!"

Edd detached the left glove of the XX, put it on, and pointed it at Ed. Afterwards, Ed's video camera, a robotic dog, a big spatula, and a car bumper flew out of his jean pockets and caused Edd and Eddy to duck.

"Well, the glove could use more work." Said Edd as he reattached the glove

"Are you kidding me? That was sweet! Is that all it can do?" asked Eddy

"Oddly enough, no." said Edd

Edd pressed the orange button on the remote control and the XX suddenly transformed into a wristband-like state.

"Let me see that thing!" said Ed as he swiped the remote out of Edd's hand

"Careful, Ed! You don't know your own strength!" said Edd

"What do these do?" Ed asked as he pushed multiple buttons

"Ed, stop! You're not supposed to push all those at once!" yelled Edd

As Ed pushed multiple buttons on the remote, various machines in Edd's basement operated and went out of control until the remote broke. The machines powered down and Edd's wall revolved: revealing a tank-like, experimental armored vehicle. The vehicle was red on the front half and black on the back half.

"Whoa, what's that?" Eddy asked, as he looked at the vehicle

"What? The KC? It's just a vehicle designed for "more-than-dependable" transportation." Edd responded

"With a killer red and black paint job! What kind of science fair do you go to, anyway?" asked Eddy

"This year, the theme is weaponry for the military!" answered Edd "And I've got a feeling that-"

Edd was interrupted when Eddy's cell phone rang. He answered it.

"What's up, Kevin?" asked Eddy "Why? All right All right, we'll be there. Later."

"What's going on?" asked Ed

"Kevin wants us to meet him at the old playground ASAP for some reason." Answered Eddy

"Well we don't want to keep someone with a tattoo of a skull on his arm waiting do we?" joked Edd

"Let's go, Ed!" yelled Eddy as he and Edd got into the elevator.

Ed ran into the elevator after he picked up all of his metal objects.

"Going up!" said Edd


	3. The Message

**Captain's explanation: **Again sorry for the lack of action, but this chapter is important and funny. Also, they're will be some extra characters in this chapter.

* * *

The chapter opened with the Eds making it to the playground, which is now old, rusty and about to collapse. (I won't bore you with the details) The playground was full of boys, including Jimmy, Jonny, and Kevin of course.

"So the KC goes 200 mph and it was modeled it after a tank?" asked Eddy

"That's right, Eddy. It's a small tank, but still a tank. Ah, here we are. The old playground!" said Edd

"What's with all the guys? Where are all the babes at?" asked Eddy

"Not here, dude. 'fraid this is man's business." Replied Kevin as he walked up to them.

Kevin was a 16-year-old boy who wore a red cap, a short-sleeve light brown shirt, black shorts, and brown sneakers. He had a beard that only covered the tip of his chin, a piercing in his left ear, and a tattoo of a flaming skull-head on his right arm. He also had a chopper (motorcycle) with a black/silver paint-job.

"Kev, bro! What's up?" said Eddy as he gave Kevin some dap.

"Nothin' much. Just chilling, you know?" Replied Kevin

"How's the chopper?" asked Eddy

"She's fine. Just had her painted, see?" Kevin said, as he pointed to his chopper

"So, what did you call us here for Kevin?" asked Edd

"Find a place to sit. I'll tell you in a sec." Answered Kevin

The Eds sat on a newly put bench about to listen to Kevin speak.

"All right, listen up boys. I want to make this short and sweet. Tonight is the grand opening of an awesome new nightclub called Klub Klassen. Best of all, it's for teenagers! I told just you guys to come because the girls texted me late." finished Kevin

"So?" said Jonny.

Jonny looked the same as he did three years ago. With the only difference being that he had a little peach-fuzz on his head and wore white adidas sneakers rather than sandals.

"Who cares about a stupid club? You don't do anything except get drunk and wake up with a headache! Right, Plank?" said Jonny

"Then don't come, Loser! You guys wanna come right?" asked Kevin

"I don't know. The weird kid's got a point. It's probably just another nightclub!" said an unknown kid

"Yeah. And we're not even old enough to drink!" said another unknown kid

"That never stopped me!" said Kevin

"This was a waste of time!" said the first unknown kid

The boys expressed multiple complaints toward Kevin with exception of the Eds. Eddy in particular was especially angered.

"Did you guys hear that?!" asked Eddy angrily

"Underground mole people plotting their revenge?" Ed joked

Edd and Eddy looked at Ed before Eddy pushed him off the bench.

"Finally, a club for people who actually know what fun is, and these guys are whining about little shit!" said Eddy

"Language, Eddy!" lectured Edd

"I'm puttin' an end to this before they start a riot!" said Eddy

Eddy jumped off of the bench and ran up front next to Kevin.

"All of you, SHUT UP!" yelled Eddy

The boys got quiet. It was so quiet that one could here dogs and cat sounds in the distance.

"You guys don't think, do you? Do you even have anything better to do at night?" asked Eddy

The boys looked at each other then back at Eddy

"Exactly! Now, you boys are turning down a path full of life-changing possibilities! Forget the liquor! You can buy that shit anywhere! All that matters is the room full of sexy, big-breasted babes!" said Eddy

"Big-breasted?" asked Jonny

"I'm talkin' D-cups, Jonny-boy! And you know, you could end up meeting a girl wanting to take you somewhere confidential as a boy, but bring you back as a man!" said Eddy

"I like the sound of that!" said the second unknown boy

"And who knows? Before you guys are 18, you'll probably never wake up alone in bed in your life!" said Eddy

"Keep talkin', Eddy!" yelled Jimmy

"But if you guys want to get to that point in life, you got to prove yourselves ready. And tonight couldn't be a better time! So, tell me guys: are you boys or are you men?" asked Eddy

"We're men!" yelled the boys

"I can't hear you!" yelled Eddy

"WE'RE MEN!!!" the boys yelled louder and ran out of the park to prepare for tonight

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" said Eddy

"Sweet speech, bro!" Kevin said as he gave Eddy some dap

"Thanks for that refreshing speech, Eddy! I'm definitely coming tonight!" said Jimmy

"Is that a new outfit, Jimmy?" asked Edd

"Why yes it is!" answered Jimmy

Jimmy wore a short sleeve dark blue shirt, blue jeans, and blue/white adidas sneakers. His hair was cut military style and stuck up almost as if it was magnetic. He still had a retainer, but no longer administered feminine traits.

"So, what time does the club open, Kev?" asked Eddy

"8:00. I'll pick you guys up if you want." Said Kevin

"Sweet! See you then!" said Eddy

Kevin drove away on his chopper and left the Eds at the playground.

"8:00?! Oh my!" exclaimed Edd as he prepared to leave

"Hey wait! What's up with you?" asked Eddy as he dragged him back

"I need to find an outfit for tonight's festivities, Eddy." Answered Edd

"It's a _teen's_ club, Double D! Wear what you got! Besides, the only thing we'll need to put on is some AXE body spray. One spritz, and you'll never want to wear another set of clothes again! Now, let's go get ready!" said Eddy

The Eds left the playground to prepare for tonight. Meanwhile, somewhere in the city, an eighteen-wheeler truck that was driven by Sly Carmone's right-hand man, James, entered an abandoned building with Sly waiting.

"It's about time you got here! Any trouble follow you?" asked Sly

"Not a chance!" answered James

"Good! Boys, take it out and take it in!" ordered Sly

Several of Sly's cronies opened the truck's back-end and rolled out a huge piece of a machine that looked as if was meant to go on top of something.

"So did you tell _him_ about our problem yet?" asked James

Sly suddenly got a worried look on his face. For a brief moment, cold sweat ran down the left side of his face.

"I was about to." Sly answered nervously

"When? Next Summer?" joked James

"Shut up!" replied Sly

Sly and James walked up some stairs and entered a big room that said "The Boss: Keep out" on the outside of the door. Sly and James walked up to a man named "Val" who was watching Sly's cronies roll the machine out of the truck via a big window. Val looked alot like Sly. The only difference being that Val had a big, vertical scar on his right cheek and was wearing a silk-made black and white suit. He looked as if he was in his late twenties or early thirties.

"Hello, Sylvester. Why the long face?" asked Val as he turned around

"The cops know that I'm up to something. I killed all the ones on the yacht, but the cops are still gonna catch on sooner or later." Said Sly

"Hmm… Or perhaps not at all, if you have the right kryptonite." Said Val

"Excuse me?" asked James

"My point exactly!" said Sly

"I'm saying, make the authorities stay at bay by using something that they value as their Achilles' heel!" explained Val

"I understand." said Sly "But what can I-"

"Sir?" interrupted James "Would this be of any use to you?"

James handed Sly a newspaper which talked about the opening of Klub Klassen.

"Klub Klassen? Interesting! These days, adults are extra cautious of their young ones, aren't they?" Sly said deviously

"Should I rally together the other men, sir?" asked James

"Please!" replied Sly "We have a lot work to do! But Val, hold this!"

Sly went into his pocket, pulled out the cerulium bar that James had earlier, and threw it at Val, who caught it.

"I wish you good luck… brother." said Val

"Trust me, brother! Oh and by the way, you might want to get _it _ready." replied Sly

Sly and James walked out the door to begin preparation for tonight's job. The moment they did, Val pulled his right sleeve back, which revealed a watch-like device on his wrist with three buttons (one red, one blue, one green) on it. He pressed the blue button and the room where the cronies and the mysterious machine were, started to quake. Next, the middle of the floor slowly opened up and a huge machine, about fifteen feet high and resembled an unfinished skyscraper, rose from the space. The machine had twelve cylinder-shaped tubes built in.

"It won't be long now!" said Val deviously, as he looked out the window and at the machine

_**

* * *

**_

**Did you know: "Klub Klassen" is named after "Terry Klassen", the voice director of EEnE and ironically the voice of Eddy's brother in the Big picture show. Anyway, go on! **


	4. Let the Party Begin!

**Captain's explanation: **Not a lot of action here. But there will be in the next chapter! And this one is what builds it all up! The Eds meet the Carmone gang!

* * *

The Eds were in Eddy's room and Eddy himself was holding his yellow shirt up before he sprayed AXE on himself and placed his jacket back on.

"All right! You boys ready?" asked Eddy

"I most certainly am, Eddy!" answered Edd

"But I still can't dance, Eddy!" said Ed

"Don't worry. I've got you covered!" Eddy said as he held up his previously earned $140

"Exactly what do you plan on doing with your garage sale earnings at an adolescent nightclub, Eddy?" asked Edd

"Glad you asked! See we're not just gonna have girls dance _with _us! We're also gonna have them dance _on _us!" said Eddy as he raised his left eyebrow

"You know, I actually believe that could happen without you following obstructive recommendations left behind by your brother." Said Edd as he blushed

"You mean asshole of a brother!" said Eddy

A car horn blew almost right outside of Eddy's front door.

"That must be Kev! Let's go, boys!" said Eddy

Ed suddenly fell off of Eddy's camel and the camel fell on him: again!

"Ready to party!" yelled the crushed Ed

The Eds quickly ran out Eddy's front door and rushed to a blue minivan, parked in front of Eddy's house.

"Shotgun!" yelled Ed

But when Ed opened the minivan's passenger door, he found that Rolf, who had long blue hair, a red shirt with a yellow stripe in the middle, blue jeans, and sneakers, had already sat himself into the seat.

"Oh, hello two-eyebrows-as-one Ed boy!" Rolf greeted Ed

"Come on, Ed!" said Eddy "We're sitting in the-"

Eddy failed to finish his sentence when he and Edd saw a beautiful, teenaged bombshell. She had long blonde hair, a sexy long-sleeve black shirt that exposed her stomach, tight, blue daisy-dukes, and black/white sneakers. She was sitting in the front row near the window and she turned her head to Edd and Eddy in slow-motion.

"Nazz?" said a shocked Eddy

"Hi Eddy! Hi Double D!" said Nazz

The boys didn't respond; they simply got in the car. But Ed and Edd rushed to the second back seat in shyness and left Eddy to sit next to Nazz in the front seat.

"You okay back there, dude?" asked Kevin as he sat in the driver's seat and looked through the mirror

"Uh… Yeah! Sure! Let's go, party!" said Eddy as he recovered from his trance

"All right, then!" said Kevin as he shifted gears

The teens drove off to Klub Klassen. Meanwhile, Eddy tried to talk to Nazz.

"So… Nazz. You ready to party, too?" asked Eddy

"Totally! But first, I have important business to take care of while I'm at the club." Answered Nazz

"Important business?" asked Edd

"Kevin, you didn't tell them?" asked Nazz

"Damn, I knew I forgot something!" yelled Kevin, after he banged his head on the steering wheel

"I'm the host of the Club's opening night!" said Nazz calmly

"Now, that's cool!" said Eddy

Nazz giggled before she started smelling the air. Her nose eventually led her to Eddy.

"Eddy, are you wearing AXE?" asked Nazz

"Guilty!" Eddy said calmly

"That's awesome!" said Nazz

Surprised, Eddy looked at Ed and Edd and gave them both some dap. Meanwhile, in an abandoned warehouse in the city, Sly and his cronies were gathering ropes, tape, and tasers to assist them in their sinister mission.

"Okay, boys! You all understand the plan?" Sly asked the cronies

"Indeed! Before proceeding to the kidnapping, we must eliminate all security harboring the club's premises, but be subtle about it! But I really must ask, why can't we bring our weapons?" asked James

"We're going after kids, James. All we'll need is one gun, and that's to get kids' attention and to kill the security guards. " said Sly as he handed James a silver 9-millimeter Glock

"Boss, what about our shipment? The cops know about it!" asked a random gangster

"Don't worry! Got a few boys disguised as the cops to ensure that it gets to the city! All right boys, remember: no killing! We snatch the kids and bring them here. If they go for their cell phones, you can break their arms, and if they try to fight, shock them with the taser. But don't kill them! Now let's get to work!" ordered Sly

Sly and his cronies rushed to their trucks and drove off to their destination. Meanwhile, Eddy and the gang were just about at the club and were completely unaware of what is destined to happen.

"So, Kevin, tell me? If you have received your driver's license, why do you insist on traveling on your motorcycle?" asked Edd

"You know I've always been a bike person, Double D. Cars are just extra legs you don't really need. Well, we're here! Go ahead and head to the back, Nazz!" said Kevin as he parked on the curve

"See you guys inside!" said Nazz as she got out the van and ran to the back entrance

"Ah yes! Let us find our wild sides in this cage of nocturnal festivities!" said Rolf as he got out of the van.

"All right, boys! Time to put this AXE stuff to work!" said Eddy as he, Ed, and Edd got out of the car

"Come on, boys!" yelled Kevin

"Right behind you, Kev!" said Eddy

"Wait up, Eddy!" yelled Ed

As the boys entered the club, the song "Blanco" was playing loudly and many never-before-seen minors were dancing, eating, and having a good time. Especially, the boys from the playground who initially said that they wouldn't come.

"How long do you think it'll be before hot, celebrity babes will find their way down here? " asked Kevin

"I'd give it a couple of hours!" joked Eddy as he raised his eyebrow

The music suddenly stopped and a familiar-looking young lady came on stage and prepared to speak. The young lady was wearing big, round earrings, a short pink shirt, blue Capri's, and pink sneakers.

"Young ladies and gentle-" she started

"Who is that gorgeous young lady?" asked Edd as he blushed

"You know who that is! That's Ed's sister: Sarah!" said Eddy

"Pardon?" said Edd

"And now, your host of Klub Klassen's opening night: Nazz Van Bartonsmeer!" finished Sarah

Nazz came on stage and took the mike. Jimmy helped Sarah down the stage while Edd just stared at her from the entrance.

"Dudes and Dudettes, I have but one thing to say: Let's party!" yelled Nazz

The teens cheered and the song "Blanco" started up again. About five hot girls spotted Kevin and Rolf and gave them the "Come here" finger.

"Later, dudes!" said Kevin as he and Rolf went to go dance with the girls

"Showtime, boys!" said Eddy "But first let's get a drink!"

The Eds walked to the snack bar, but Nazz and Sarah spotted and walked up to them.

"Oh, hey Nazz." said Eddy

"Hey. Wanna dance?" asked Nazz

Eddy froze in both fear and excitement, but like most things, he shrugged it off.

"Love to!" Answered Eddy as he grabbed Nazz's hand

"What about you, Double D?" asked Sarah

"Why I'd be delighted!" Edd said as he stared at her

The 4 headed for the dance floor until…

"Hey, what about me?" asked Ed

"Oh, yeah. Here's fifteen bucks. Buy yourself some food or something." Suggested Eddy as he handed Ed the money

"Snack bar, here I come!" said Ed

By the time the Eds reached the dance floor, Sly and his cronies had arrived, but they parked themselves behind the club.

"This is it, boys! Showtime!" said Sly as he got out of a truck

Sly, James, and various gangsters stepped out of the trucks with their ropes and rolls of tapes hidden behind their backs. As the crooks headed for the back entrance, two security guards stood in their way.

"Hey, you're not aloud to enter back here!" said guard 1

"Oh, but we have a special pass!" Said Sly deviously

"Where?" asked guard 2

"Here!" yelled Sly as he pulled out his gun

Sly shot the two guards in the face with his Glock. Next, a thug grabbed the two guards' respective bodies and threw them into a nearby dumpster. The group then entered the back entrance and came to two doors. The one on the left said "V.I.P entrance only" and the one on the right said "Surveillance and Security offices".

"Alrighty!" said Sly "James, you and your group get in the surveillance room and eliminate the watchdogs. When you're done, signal me through this!

Sly gave James an earpiece which he put it on. James opened the door on the right and found some stairs. They slowly headed up the stairs and reached a hallway with two doors on each side. The door on the right read "Security room: no admittance" and the one on the left read "Surveillance office". James looked in both directions.

"Let's kill!" James said

Next, the thugs entered the security room, while James entered the surveillance room. In the security room, five thugs stole the security guards' weapons and killed them all. In the surveillance room, James single-handedly killed the watchmen with his 9-millimeter Glock. He walked out of the room, rejoined the thugs, and hit his earpiece.

"Mission accomplished, sir! We're headed back down!" said James, as he spoke through the earpiece

"Excellent! Now the rest will be easy!" said Sly

Meanwhile, Ed was sitting at a bar table with a tray of hot wings, fries, and gravy dip until Eddy and Edd suddenly twirled their way into Ed's table which resulted in Edd falling and sitting on Ed's hot wings.

"Hey!" said Ed

"Man, cheerleaders have a lot of energy!" Eddy said out of breath

"Oh dear! And me without my stain remover!" said Edd

"Oh, look! Your first club accident! Let's take a picture!" joked Eddy

"It's not funny, Eddy!" said Edd

"Just go to the bathroom and wash it off! I'll tell Sarah where you went!" said Eddy

"All right." Said Edd

"Where do you think you three are going?" asked a familiar voice

Suddenly, three girls confronted the Eds. The one in the middle had long orange hair that covered her eyes, a red tank top with a white undershirt, blue jeans, and pink sneakers. The one on the left had blue hair in the form of a ponytail and was wearing a frilly black shirt, tight purple pants, and sneakers. And the one on the right had short blonde hair and buckteeth. She was wearing a brown shirt, very short burgundy shorts, and brown shoes.

"Kankers!" Ed said fearfully

"Oh, shit! What do you want, now?" Eddy asked calmly, but annoyed

"We want to dance! Now!" ordered the orange-haired girl

"Well, Lee." Edd started "We don't really…ump!"

Edd failed to finish his sentence when Eddy suddenly covered his mouth.

"We'd love to, but first, you might want to clean that gravy off your shirt, Marie!" said Eddy

"I don't have gravy on my shirt!" said Marie

Eddy picked up Ed's gravy dip cup and splashed it on Marie's shirt, which caused her to scream in horror.

"You do, now!" Eddy said with his eyebrow up

"Eddy! Why'd you do that? Now they'll pursue us with their obnoxious behavior for certain!" said Edd

"No they won't. Look." Said Eddy with his eyebrow still up

"Your boyfriend just splashed gravy on my favorite shirt!" Marie angrily yelled at Lee

"I don't know! It's kind of an improvement!" Lee joked

Marie got angry and chased her two sisters. They ran passed several party-goers and knocked down quite a few.

"Run, May! Run!" Lee yelled to the blonde-haired sister

"I'm running! I'm running!" yelled May

Marie chased May and Lee in the girls' bathroom. The club's music stopped and the kids of the club started to laugh.

"Oh, that was good! Double D, you better get to the bathroom before that stain sets!" advised Eddy

"Right!" said Edd

Edd walked to the bathroom just as Kevin and Rolf walked toward Eddy and Ed.

"Sweet prank, bro! Even funnier than when you made them look fat in front of the whole school!" said Kevin

Eddy, Ed, Kevin, and Rolf laughed their hardest until suddenly, the sound of four gunshots filled the air and the kids in the club to ran around in a panic. Moments later, Sly, James, and their cronies entered the club via the V.I.P. entrance and instantly blocked all possible exits. Sly continuously shot bullets into the air with the Glock and caused more panic.

"Whoa. What's going on?" asked Kevin

"I don't know!" said Eddy

"Rolf bears a terrible feeling about this, yes?" said Rolf out of fear

"Children!" Sly started over the microphone with his wicked smile "We've got a few things to tell you! The first and most important thing is… the party's over!"

_**

* * *

**_

**Hope you've enjoyed these chapters. Next chapter, expect more action and a side of Eddy you have never seen before! Also, expect some facts and dialogue that will ultimately lead up to the purpose of the XX and the KC.!**


	5. Party Crashers

**Captain's Explanation**: The wait is over! The Eds and the Carmone gang have finally crossed paths! And as promised before, this chapter will contain some action! Enjoy!

* * *

Sly had his gun in his hand and all of the kids just stood scared and looked at him.

"Who are you?" asked Nazz

"Just someone who strongly requires your cooperation. Very strongly!" answered Sly

"What do you want from us?" asked Sarah

"We just need for all of you to take a trip with us for a little while!" answered Sly

"In other words, kidnap us!" said Jimmy

"Kidnap is such an insensitive word. We prefer the term "forced companionship"!" replied Sly as he walked off the stage.

"And if we refuse to come?" asked Jonny bravely

Sly never answered. He briefly looked at Jimmy and Jonny with a smile and gave two of his cronies the "get them" head sign. The two thugs grabbed Jimmy and Jonny while all the other kids stepped back in horror.

"Hey, let us go!" yelled Jonny

"Help! Help!" yelled Jimmy

The club teens saw Jimmy and Jonny in distress, but were too frightened to help them. At the bar table, Eddy, Ed, Rolf, and Kevin heard all of the commotion and were about to take action.

"That sounds like Jimmy and Jonny!" said Ed

"What the hell is going on up there?!" asked Kevin

"Don't know! But we're going to find out! Come on!" ordered Eddy

Eddy, Ed, Kevin, and Rolf tried to get pass the huge crowd of teens to get a closer look at the situation. As they got closer, the sound of Jimmy and Jonny's panicking cries grew louder.

"Hey, shut those kids up will you?" Sly ordered the two gangsters with Jimmy and Jonny

The two gangsters went into their respective pockets and pulled out a taser. Next, the two gangsters shocked Jimmy and Jonny in the neck and caused them to fall into unconsciousness. The thugs dropped the kids on the floor just as Eddy, Kevin, Ed, and Rolf stuck their respective heads out and watched.

"Jimmy!" yelled Sarah

"Jonny!" yelled Nazz

Nazz and Sarah rushed to the two boys while Eddy, Kevin, Rolf, and Ed did the same. Ed, Eddy, Sarah, and Nazz gathered around Jimmy while Rolf and Kevin gathered around Jonny.

"You bastards!" Eddy angrily said to Sly and the gang

"Why would you do this?" Rolf asked angrily

"Oh, quit your emotional griping!" said Sly "I didn't kill the boys. I made an example out of them! Here's a message for all of you: we are very busy and impatient men. Do _not _make us angry! Just do what we say and no harm will come to you!"

"I don't know about that last statement." Said Eddy as he angrily stood up and clinched his fists

"Stupid boy!" said Sly "Do you have any idea who you're dealing with?"

"A bastard with yellow teeth and an obvious taste in cheap suits?" Eddy said with a smile and his eyebrow up.

Sly clinched his teeth in anger and handed James his 9-milimeter Glock before he took off his tuxedo jacket and handed it to James as well.

"If there is one thing I won't tolerate, it's the mouth of a wisecracking, adolescent punk, like you!" said Sly, as he cracked his knuckles

"Bring it!" said Eddy

Sly walked up to Eddy and swung his right fist at him, but Eddy blocked it with little effort.

"That all you got?" Eddy asked as he smiled

Sly angrily kicked at Eddy, but this time, Eddy not only blocked it, he also grabbed Sly's leg, spun him around two times, and threw him over to where the bar table was. His landing had a loud, glass-shattering noise that echoed throughout the club.

"Funny! He doesn't act as tough as he talks!" said Eddy with his eyebrow up

James looked over at where Eddy threw Sly, then angrily looked back at Eddy. James pulled the Glock out and...

"You'll pay for that!" James said, as he pointed the Glock at Eddy

"Oh, no you don't!" Nazz yelled as she ran up on James

Nazz karate kicked the Glock out of James' hand before she kicked James in the groin. He fell to his knees in pain so overwhelming, it was like hell. She then knocked him on the ground with the back of her left hand.

"Get them!" James yelled while in agony

Suddenly, the gangsters dropped their kidnapping supplies and ran towards Eddy and Nazz. Two gangsters double-attacked Eddy, but Eddy made them hit each other, before he leg swept one and dropkicked the other, which caused them both to fall in pain. Nazz also took on two. One tried to punch her, but she ducked and kicked him in his stomach. The other gangster also tried to punch her, but Nazz once again ducked and the thug knocked out the first one. Nazz punched the second thug in the face and made him to fall in pain.

"Nice moves!" Eddy said to Nazz

"Thank you!" replied Nazz

Suddenly, gangsters from all over the club ran in on the karate duo.

"Guys we need help!" Eddy said to the gang, who held Jimmy and Jonny

"Now!" demanded Nazz

"You heard 'em, guys! Action calls!" said Kevin

Kevin, Rolf, Sarah, and Ed left the unconscious Jimmy and Jonny and assisted Eddy and Nazz in a club brawl. Kevin literally tackled one thug down, while Ed bashed two gangsters' respective heads together, grabbed them by their shirts, and threw them at two others. One thug ran up on Rolf and swung at him, but Rolf caught the thug's fist and twisted his arm back just as Sarah dropkicked the thug into unconsciousness. Next, four thugs surrounded and attacked Eddy. The first one tried to grab him, but Eddy kicked him down while he did a back flip. Both the second and third thug ran up on Eddy, but the boy elbowed and punched the third one before he kicked the second one in the groin; which caused him to fall to his knees in pain. Eddy then Karate-chopped the thug which knocked him out. The fourth gangster came from behind Eddy, but Kevin gave a powerful head-butt into the thug's stomach before he punched him in the face; which knocked him out and made him lose a few teeth. While the fight ensued, the kids of the club escaped group-by-group through the no-longer-guarded exit doors.

"Thanks, bro." Eddy said

"Don't mention it! I'm gettin' a workout out of all this!" replied Kevin as he cracked his knuckles

Suddenly, one big thug about 6'1 ran toward both Eddy and Kevin like an enraged rhinoceros.

"You know how to double-team?" Eddy asked Kevin

"Depends! You know how to head-butt?" Kevin asked Eddy

"Let's find out!" said Eddy

Eddy and Kevin ran full speed toward the gargantuan gangster and gave him a double-header head-butt in the chest: which caused him to stumble backwards. In the boy's bathroom, Edd, who was unaware of the club fight outside, attempted unsuccessfully to get the stain off of his jeans even though he took them off.

"Oh, I knew I should have invented another portable version of that stain remover!" Edd complained as he wiped the back of his jeans with a wet paper towel

As Edd put his jeans back on, the thug that Eddy and Kevin double-teamed, crashed through the door and fell on a toilet stall.

"What in the world?!" exclaimed Edd as he caught his breath.

Edd opened the boys' bathroom door and sees Rolf, Ed, Sarah, and Nazz fighting off a few thugs.

"May the gods be merciful to you, irksome ruffian!" Rolf yelled as he broke a thug's neck.

"Oh my…!" Edd said quietly.

Edd looked over at Ed and saw him on the club's podium with two thugs on the ground in front.

"Incoming!" yelled Ed

Ed jumped off of the club's podium and performed an elbow slam on the two thugs.

"Good lord!" Edd said quietly

Next, Edd looked over at Nazz and Sarah, who double-teamed a thug about the same size Eddy and Kevin fought.

"Sarah!" yelled Nazz "I go high, you go low!"

"Gotcha!" replied Sarah

Sarah kicked the thug in the stomach from the ground and Nazz dropkicked him in the face. After which, the thug's nose bled and he fell down in pain.

"Not good!" Edd said.

Edd stuck his head back into the Boys' bathroom, took out his cell phone, and wasted no time dialing 911.

"Hello? Yes?" Edd answered while he sweated "I need the assistance of every able-bodied officer in your station! We have a dire situation down here! Please, help us!"

Meanwhile, the club fight continued as many of the gangsters continued to get up, while our young resistance heroes began to tire. Sweat ran down their faces and they bent over and leaned on their knees in exhaustion.

"Eddy, these guys just don't stay down!" said Sarah "I'm giving it my all, but I don't know how much longer I can fight them off!"

"Rolf too has the heart of a bull! But as of now, the vigor of a malingerer!" said Rolf as he panted

Seven thugs moved in on the six adolescent rebels. Though exhausted, they each stood their ground.

"We have to keep fighting!" said Nazz "We can't let them win!"

"What makes you think you've got a choice?" asked the now-recovered Sly, who was being held up by James at the bar table

"Waste them!" Sly ordered

The kids tried to fight back, but their exhaustion finally kicked in and dragged them down. Ed got rammed into the bar table, Kevin got knocked into a wall near the bathrooms, Rolf got punched in the stomach and was body-slammed, Nazz and Sarah got thrown head-first into a table, but Eddy suffered the most because he started the opposition in the first place. The two thugs that tazed Jimmy and Jonny ran up on Eddy and took turns hurting him. The first one kicked him really hard in the stomach, the second smacked him on the ground, and Sly Carmone himself picked Eddy up by his small neck and threw him over to where Jimmy and Jonny's unconscious bodies were. Sly felt victorious, but quickly noticed that all of the kids were gone.

"They're gone!" James yelled, with blood on his mouth "The plan's ruined!"

It was silent for a minute until a low groan was heard from behind Sly and his thugs. The gangsters slowly turned around, and much to their surprise and chagrin, saw that Eddy slowly got back up. He cracked his knuckles and positioned himself into a battle stance. He still felt like he was in bad shape, but he also felt as if no one but him could stop these thugs.

"Sweet! Now we can have a private party!" Eddy said with a smile

Two thugs got angry and walked toward Eddy. But Sly put his hand on their respective right shoulders.

"Hold it!" Sly ordered the thugs "He's not gonna be able to stand too long after what we just gave him! And we can still use him and his friends as hostages! Taze him!"

The two thugs took out their respective tasers and ran toward the still-injured Eddy. Kevin, Rolf, Nazz, Ed, Sarah, and Edd (still in the bathroom), developed worried looks on their respective faces. The first thug swung at Eddy with a taser, but surprisingly, Eddy elbowed the thug in his chest and made him drop his taser. Eddy then kicked the thug in the stomach, picked up the taser, and shocked the thug in the neck, which knocked him unconscious. The second thug swung as well, but Eddy ducked, kicked him in the groin, and shocked him into unconsciousness with the first thug's taser. Eddy picked up the other taser and twirled both it and the first one around.

"Next!" Eddy said softly with his left eyebrow up

Sly and James looked at Eddy dumbfounded before they each turned red with anger.

"That's it!" said Sly angrily "No more Mr. Nice Criminal! KILL HIM!"

Five remaining thugs ran up on Eddy, who bravely, but barely, stood his ground.

"I don't think so!" Kevin said as he got up "Eddy! Throw me a taser, bro!" he demanded as he ran toward his friend

Eddy threw Kevin a taser, who successfully caught it. Next, Eddy and Kevin prepared for their final fight of the chapter. One thug lunged at Kevin, but Kevin grabbed him by the shirt and threw him on the ground before he shocked him with the taser. Next, another thug ran toward Kevin and tried to ram him. But Eddy jumped on the thug's back and shocked him in the neck before he did a back-flip and intentionally kicked down another thug before he shocked him as well. Another thug swung at Kevin, but Kevin kicked him in the stomach, put him in a headlock with one arm, and shocked him with the other. After which, Kevin noticed that the final gangster was trying to escape out the entranceway.

"Eddy! He's getting away!" yelled Kevin as he pointed to the entryway

Eddy looked over at the entryway and saw the last standing thug has made a run for it!

"Kevin! Dodgeball!" Eddy yelled

Kevin knew exactly what Eddy meant and smiled deviously. Next, Eddy and Kevin used their respective throwing skills and flung their tasers at the escaping gangster. Right when the thug reached the other side of the doorway, the tasers struck him hard in the back, but more importantly, knocked him unconscious.

"All right! We got 'em!" yelled Kevin

"Sweet!" said Eddy "That's seventeen down, two more to-"

Eddy looked over to the bar table and saw Sly and James had disappeared. He then looked over at the V.I.P. entrance and saw that the two criminals were escaping through that way.

"This ain't over! Next time I see you punks, I'm not going anywhere until I see you bleeding lifelessly on the goddamn soil!" threatened Sly as he and James walked out

"That was so hardcore!" Ed said with Jimmy on his shoulder

"Rolf hasn't seen such an efficient thrashing since his family's last reunion!" said Rolf as he held Jonny's still-unconscious body on his shoulder

"You guys were awesome!" Nazz said as she hugged them both tightly "And Eddy, where on Earth did you learn to fight like that?" she asked

"I've been taking martial arts classes for three years now." Eddy answered "Just last month, I got my black belt, but enough about that. We need call the police."

"Already done, Eddy!" said Edd as he finally came out of the bathroom

"Where've you been?" Eddy asked

"Yeah, you missed a slaughter-fest!" joked Kevin

"So, are the police coming or what?" asked Eddy "Cause Jimmy and Jonny need help."

"As a matter of fact..." Edd started "they should be here right about…"

Edd was interrupted by the sound of police sirens that were just outside of the building.

"…Now!" Edd finished

Moments later, police officers stormed the fractured club and found seventeen thugs lying on the floor unconsciously. The cul-de-sac kids just sat at the bar table as if they were completely innocent. Meanwhile, Sly and James angrily muttered about what just happened.

"Well that sure as hell backfired!" Sly said bitterly "I guess that's what I get for underestimating teenagers!"

"On the bright side, the first half of our shipment has made it to Val." Said James, hoping to cheer Sly up

"That's part of the problem!" yelled Sly "Those kids are definitely gonna go to the police after what just happened. And once the cops do find out, they'll be calling in the S.W.A.T. team and before you know it, everything we worked for will be gone and the only thing my brother and I will be left with is a choice between gas or lethal injection!"

"Well, what do you propose we do, now?" asked James

"I say, if the cops want to follow us, let them!" answered Sly

"Excuse me?" said James

Meanwhile at the PCPD, the cul-de-sac kids (with the exception of Jimmy and Jonny 2x4) were being questioned one on one about the incident at Klub Klassen. Eddy was the last one waiting and Ed was the one currently being questioned. Ed walked out of the interrogation room wide-eyed, almost as if he heard something he felt like he shouldn't have.

"What's wrong?" asked Eddy

"When you go in there, you'll find out. But later, you'll wish you hadn't." answered Ed

"Edward, time to go." Said Ed's dad, Kyle, who stood at the doorway with his wife and Sarah

Kyle strongly resembled Ed; with the only difference being that Kyle had a five o' clock shadow and a full head of hair. Kyle wore a black trench coat, brown pants, and brown dress shoes. Ed's mom, Natalie strongly resembled Sarah. The only difference being that Natalie had non-natural blonde hair and a lighter complexion. Natalie wore a pinkish dress, a diamond marriage ring, and a bejeweled necklace.

"Gotta go man." Ed said

"All right, later." said Eddy

Ed and Eddy gave each other some dap before Ed left with his family. Eddy, being the last kid left, stepped into the interrogation room after he took a deep breath. Inside, Chief Kubat sat at a table and looked through Eddy's citizen files.

"And there he is! The leader of the Klub Klassen resistance himself: Mr. Eddy North!" joked Chief Kubat "Please, sit down."

Eddy sat down and wondered why the Chief was looking at his files. Finally, the Chief got down to business.

"Tell me Mr. North-" Kubat started

"Eddy, please." Eddy interrupted

"Do you feel as if you're a big shot after what you did at the club?" Kubat asks

"No. I only did what I did because of what some asshole in a tuxedo did to two of my friends." replied Eddy "Not 'cause I wanted to show off. Besides, anyone could have beaten that loser."

"Would these friends of yours be, by chance, Jimmy Eckhart and Jonny Woods?" asked Kubat

"Yeah!" answered Eddy

"Back on the subject of this "asshole in a tuxedo", do you have any idea who he is?" asked Kubat

"No. Who is he?" Eddy asked

"Sylvester Carmone." Answered Kubat

Eddy suddenly froze for a little bit and suddenly got wide-eyed in fear. He shook himself off, but a little bit of sweat still ran down the right side of his face.

"Sly Carmone? That dick I tossed over a bar table was _the _Sly Carmone?" Eddy asked shockingly "No way!"

"Afraid so." Said Kubat

Eddy looked around the room and held his head in confusion.

"Unbelievable! Why would someone like him be after teenagers?" asked Eddy

"Obviously, he was trying throw me and my police force off his trail by using you and your party-going friends as hostages." Replied Kubat

"Trail?" asked Eddy

"Last night, my officers were killed while trying to find out what Carmone was up to." Kubat started "All I know is that it has something to do with the shipping of a mineral called Cerulium, to an unknown area. I sent officers down there, but they were killed also. But why am I telling you all this? You're a kid. Don't have a care or a clue in the world. Go on. We're finished here." He finished

Eddy walked out of the interrogation room, sat down, and thought about what Kubat had just told him. Right after, two adults, Brandon and Megan, came in and ran toward Eddy.

"Eddy!" Brandon yelled out of concern

"Oh, Eddy!" said Megan emotionally

"Mom! Dad!" Eddy said surprisingly

Both of Eddy's parents embraced their second-born son in happy sorrow. Brandon resembled Eddy's brother, Matthew, more than Eddy himself. Brandon was muscular and had a black toupee. Brandon wore a black turtleneck sweater, blue jeans, and thick black boots. Megan had the physique and facial appearance of a model and wore a gray dress with a gray jacket.

"Let's go home, son." Said Brandon

The North family headed for home in their black Mercedes Benz. In the backseat, Eddy pulled out his cell phone and called Edd.

"Double D?" Eddy said over the phone "Yeah I left, but listen: I need to meet with you and Ed tomorrow at noon, its really important. All right, see you then."

Eddy hung up his phone, put it in his pocket, and sat back in his seat quietly.

**_

* * *

_**

**Intense chapter isn't it? Well read on, cause the story just started heating up! Prepare yourself for the epic beginning of the XX and the KC! (And I know Eddy's mom was probably big and muscular as seen in "Smile for the Ed". But since this takes place 3 years after, it's quite possible she lost all of that.) Go on! **


	6. The Mission

It was 11:59 am at Edd's house and Edd had just washed the last of the dishes. Suddenly, his doorbell rang and the sound echoed throughout the house. Edd answered the door and saw Eddy, who looked very serious, and Ed, who just ate a bag of chips.

"What's wrong?" asked Edd

"Let's talk in your basement." Said Eddy

In Edd's basement, Eddy told Edd and Ed the same thing that Chief Kubat told him last night. Edd knew about Sly Carmone and the Carmone family, but he didn't know anything about a shipment that harbored Cerulium.

"So, do you have any idea what Cerulium is?" Eddy asked Edd

"Unfortunately yes, Eddy." Edd replied, "It's a highly unstable and exceedingly lethal mineral normally stored away from urban vicinities. In this city's case, Olde town Peach Creek."

"Which is why they needed to have it shipped over to Peach Creek. And why they used the nighttime as their cover." Deduced Eddy "But the question is: What do they need it for?"

"No, the real question is: Why are we talking about this?" asked Edd "This is police jurisdiction, Eddy. We should leave it be."

"The police can't handle this alone!" asked Eddy "Chief Kubat said that so far, all of the officers he sent after Carmone, were killed."

"And that's bound to happen to us, if we don't stand clear of this investigation!" Edd said

"You still don't get it, do you?" asked Eddy "The more cops that die trying to get Carmone, the less chance everybody feels safe! Did it ever for a second occur to you that so far, only me, Ed, and the others proved to be the only people who could get close enough to put a black eye on Carmone? The police couldn't even touch him! And next time around, if he doesn't go for us again, he could always go for our parents or other people we care about! Face it, Double D! The moment we looked at that asshole, it became our responsibility to stop him! And you of all people should be able to accept that!"

Edd sat back in his chair silently and thought about what Eddy had just said. Edd uttered a heavy sigh and realized that Eddy is right.

"You're right, Eddy." Edd admitted "And I suppose the authorities could use some assistance in bringing such a notorious hoodlum into overdue incarceration!"

"Now that's the Double D I know!" said Eddy

"What are your demands, Commander North, sir?" Ed asked as he saluted

"You sit tight, Ed!" Eddy said "Double D, I want you find the most deserted places in Peach Creek. There is a huge chance that Sly and his pals will be at any one of them. I'm gonna make a quick call."

"You got it, Eddy!" replied Edd

Edd turned around in his chair and turned on his computer (which he got over the timeskip). For the time being, Eddy took out his cell phone and made the call as aforementioned.

"Hey, Kev." Eddy started "Listen, I need you, Rolf, Nazz, and Sarah to meet me and the boys at Double D's house tonight at 7:00. 'Cause that business we started at the club last night, ain't over! Oh, and make sure you and the others have something to use as a weapon when you come over here!"

Eddy hung up his phone, sat back in a nearby chair, and just chilled. Meanwhile, at the same building shown in Chapter three, Sly and James sat across from another character named Tony (who was wearing a blue suit and sunglasses) at a table. The three men sipped martinis in champagne glasses and looked at Val. Val sat on a far end of the table and watched James' digital camera, which recorded last chapter's club brawl. Val put the camera down and shook his head left-to-right in disappointment.

"Well, you've certainly handled those kids!" Val said sarcastically

"How were we supposed to know that they had such adequate self-defense?" said James

"That's why I keep telling you to _never_ underestimate your targets!" Val lectured, "It doesn't matter if whether or not they're fifteen or sixteen!"

"Yeah!" agreed Tony "Don't you know there are some 10-year-olds that know how to use a shotgun?!"

"Nevertheless, I got another idea on how to get rid of those damn cops." said Sly

"Explain." Val ordered

"I had Sonny infiltrate the PCPD under a dead cop's identity." Sly started "Also had him give the Chief a false audio recording of me saying that I'll be at Miller's Depot tonight, finishing the last of the operation. Since the Chief doesn't have that many officers left, he'll probably send the rest to come and get me. But what he doesn't know is…"

"That instead of you being there, all of our men would be there to kill them all!" Finished Tony "Brilliant!"

"Yes, it is." Val agreed "But you do realize that once you eliminate the remaining officers, the S.W.A.T. team will be tailing you just as relentlessly, right?" he asked with a smile

"Hopefully, the job will be finished before then!" replied Sly "To the Carmone family!" he said as he raised his drink.

"To the Carmone family!" Val, Tony, and James said in unison, as they lifted their respective drinks.

The four criminals had a toast and sipped their drinks. Much later on, the night had almost fallen over Peach Creek. At Edd's house, Edd, Kevin, Sarah, Ed, Nazz, and Rolf sat in respective blue chairs in Edd's basement and listened to Eddy talk about the situation.

"All right, listen up." Eddy started "I know you all want to forget about what happened last night. But the best way to do that is to catch the bastard known as: Sly Carmone!"

"What is your strategic proposal, fight-picking Ed boy?" asked Rolf

"Carmone is planning a big operation that requires getting his hands on a deadly mineral called Cerulium." Eddy started "Sources say that it's being shipped from Olde Town Peach Creek and brought here! That's where you guys come in. I want all of you to go to Olde town Peach Creek and get rid of all the Cerulium that you see. And if you see Carmone, bring him in!"

"What are you going to do, bro?" Kevin asked

"As soon as Double D gets what I need, I'm gonna go find some of Carmone's buddies and beat some answers out of them." Replied Eddy

"Are you crazy?" asked Sarah "Do you even have a weapon?"

"No." Eddy answered

As soon as Eddy shared his answer, the others responded in protest and concern.

"Sarah's right, dude." Nazz said, "You'll be killed the moment they see you!"

"Yeah, bro!" agreed Kevin "This time around, you'll be on their turf! They're gonna have guns and blades! All you'll have is your martial arts skills!"

"Well, you guys are half right!" replied Eddy "Which is why I'll be using this baby!"

Eddy walked over to something covered in a big white sheet. He pulled it off and revealed a display case with the XX (in its wristband-like form) inside. Eddy took the "wristband" out of its case and snapped it onto his left wrist.

"Watch and learn everybody!" said Eddy

Eddy pressed the small blue button on the "band" and it started to cover Eddy's entire outer appearance. The band first covered Eddy's arms in shiny black metal. Next, it covered his chest, his abdomen, his legs, and his feet. Finally, it covered his head and left only his eyes visible. Eddy had the appearance of a ninja and the attention of a celebrity.

"Awesome!" said Kevin as he ran toward Eddy

"Dude, that's so hardcore!" said Nazz as she ran toward Eddy

"I hope you don't mind Eddy." Started Edd "But I have taken the liberty of installing an audio recorder into the wrist part of the left gauntlet. So that you can anticipate Chief Kubat's demands for verification of what ever it is that you discover. All you have to do, is press the button." As Edd explained this, he pointed to a little red dot on the left gauntlet's wrist.

"Sweet!" asked Eddy as his headgear retracted and revealed his whole head "Now, what do got for me in terms of Carmone's buddies' possible hideout?"

"Two desolate structures, Eddy." started Edd "The old Benson Theater" near "Dickie Boulevard" and the just-as-old "Miller's Depot" on "Jericho Avenue". But if I were you, I wouldn't waste any time searching the theater. Because it's scheduled for demolition tonight and our roughneck friends would be considered the most obtuse criminals in history if they were there!"

"Cool!" replied Eddy "All right, all of you got your weapons?"

Each of the cul-de-sac kids held up their chosen "weapon". Kevin had a black, metal baseball bat, Nazz had a shovel, Ed had a rusty, old crowbar, Sarah had two sliver, golf clubs, and Rolf had a big… well, let him explain.

"Rolf, what the hell is that?" asked Eddy

"Why this is a club made from the backbone of ten oxen, foul-mouthed Ed boy!" answered Rolf

"No comment!" Eddy said "You guys ready for action?"

The kids cheered in enthusiasm.

"I'll go get my dad's van!" said Kevin

"Not necessary, Kevin!" said Edd "I have much more suiting means of transportation right here!"

"You don't mean-?" Eddy said

"Indeed I do, Eddy!" replied Edd

Edd opened a drawer at his computer's desk and pulled out a remote that looked just like the one Ed destroyed in chapter two. Edd pressed the big purple button on his remote and suddenly his walls rotated and once again revealed the KC. The door on the left side of the "car" opened up like a space shuttle door, revealing eight seats (including the two front seats which made eight). On the inside, the driver's seat and the shotgun seat were combined and looked like a comfortable, black sofa. The backseats were individual seats that had three-per-row and were quite comfortable. On the black dashboard, there were three unlabeled buttons (one green, one blue, one red) and a lever that was right next to the steering wheel.

"Awesome ride, dude!" Nazz exclaimed

"You are on fire this summer, Double D!" said Sarah

"Thank you, Sarah!" Edd said

"Shotgun!" yelled Ed

All of the kids, with the exception of Eddy, hopped into the KC before Edd pressed the orange button which closed the "door". Next, Edd pressed the green button on his remote and the wall that the KC was facing opened horizontally like a door. Once the wall opened, Edd's empty garage was visible and was seen as an escape route.

"Good luck, you guys!" said Eddy as he tapped on Edd's window "And Double D, since you don't have a weapon, use this taser!" Eddy handed Edd his taser "Oh, and you're only fourteen, so try not to get pulled over!" he joked

"Don't worry!" replied Edd "Everyone will just think it's an oversized Go-kart!"

"See ya!" said Eddy as his headgear covered his face again

Eddy ran out of Edd's basement via the garage exit at a 100 mph.

"Tallyho!" Edd said

Edd pulled down the lever that was near the steering wheel and the KC's engine started up. The kids drove out of Edd's garage and headed off to their instructed destination at a small pace.

"So, how do we know Sly and his guys don't have guns or something?" asked Sarah

"If they're smart, they shouldn't." answered Edd "If a projectile comes in contact with even the smallest portion of Cerulium at all, it will trigger a catastrophic explosion massive enough to decimate all of Olde Town Peach Creek."

"Not if we kick their asses first!" Said Kevin "Double D, can this thing go any faster?"

"Fasten your seatbelts!" ordered Edd

Edd kicked the KC into high gear and in a short amount of time, the kids made it to Olde Town Peach Creek, which was about eleven miles away from the more familiar Peach Creek. The kids stopped near the entrance, where they got an adequate view of the old, decrepit town.

"Ew!" Exclaimed Nazz "This place goes beyond gross!"

"Be that as it may," Edd started "We have to enter if we wish to put Mr. Carmone into long overdue confinement."

Edd prepared to drive into the town, but just before he drove in, an obviously stolen eighteen-wheeler truck unknowingly drove by the KC and into the town.

"How come they didn't notice us?" asked Sarah

"Who cares?" said Kevin "Follow them!"

Edd drove slowly and subtly behind the eighteen-wheeler truck. The KC was so close to the truck that not even the truck's rearview mirrors saw it. Eventually, the truck unwittingly lead the kids to a big, old storage mine, where they found Sly, many more gangsters, and some visible Cerulium. The Cerulium was a lot bigger than the kids imagined. It was the size and shape of cabin logs. There were about six of them and they were carefully secured together. The kids remained in the KC and hid themselves between two big bushes.

"Why are we hiding?" asked Ed "They're over there!"

"We know, dude!" said Kevin "But we can't just go charging in on guys like them! We need to make a plan!"

"Rubbish, Kevin boy!" Rolf yelled out of nowhere "When battle beckons, strategy falls under the influence of the weak! Clever-as-a-fox Ed boy, release Rolf from this mobile doohickey so that he may squash those trouble-making hooligans like the things that accompany Wilfred's posterior!"

"He's got a point!" said Kevin "We don't need a plan to beat these dicks! Double D, open the door!"

Edd pressed the blue button on the dashboard and the door opened. And the moment it did, a thug that wore a gray suit and sunglasses stood right in front of them.

"Hello, spies!" said the thug

"Dammit!" yelled Kevin before he knocked the thug out with his baseball bat

"Let's get them!" yelled Sarah

The kids came out of the bushes and ran toward the thugs with their "weapons".

"Holy shit! It's those punks from that club!" Sly remembered, "Get them!"

Another battle broke out between the cul-de-sac kids and the Carmone gangsters.

"Samurai Slam!" yelled Ed

Ed jumped up in the air with his crowbar and slammed it onto one, big thug when he landed. Next, Sarah took on two thugs with her two golf clubs. One ran up on her, but she kicked him the stomach and whacked him in the neck with the golf club in her left hand. The other thug ran up on her as well, but she hit him in his groin with the club in her left hand (which caused him to fall to his knees) then knocked him out with the other. Then, one thug attacked Rolf, but Rolf knocked him out with his "bone club", before he picked him up by his leg, swung him around three times, and threw him into five oncoming thugs. After that, two thugs surrounded Edd in both directions. The one on the right ran up on him in a football player fashion, but Edd tripped him up before he shocked the thug into unconsciousness with the taser. Edd gave the "bring it on" hand to the other thug, who ran up on him as well. The second thug swung at Edd, but Edd ducked and shocked the thug under the neck with the taser.

"Goodness!" said Edd

Nazz dropkicked one thug that tried to run to the eighteen-wheeler truck. Two more thugs came Nazz's way, but she wasn't worried. Nazz smacked the first one down with her shovel, then dodged the other one by doing a backflip before she landed behind him and smacked him in the face with her shovel. Kevin smacked an oncoming thug in the stomach with his bat before he hit him in the face and knocked him unconscious. Two more thugs ran up on Kevin, but Kevin sweep-kicked the first one before he dropkicked the other.

"This ain't a fight! It's a massacre!" said Kevin

"Hard to believe the police lost to guys like these!" said Nazz

"Less talk, more ass-kicking!" said Sarah

As the "Battle of Olde Town Peach Creek" continued, the other half of Sly's crime family, led by James, were at "Miller's Depot" and prepared to spring the trap on the cops, who were under the belief that Sly himself was there and were on their way. The thugs harbored deadly weaponry such as Ak-47s, M4 Carbines, and rocket-powered grenade launchers. James was talking to Two thugs, respectively named Rocco and Joey that looked alike, but had different hair color. Rocco had brown hair and Joey had black hair. Both were wearing black suits.

"It won't be long now, gentlemen!" said James "Once the authorities are out of the way, the plan will go on without interruption!"

"Think there'll still be a chance they'll probably catch us?" asked Rocco

"Get real, Rocco!" said Joey "We've got the best damn weapons for miles! They won't even be able to get in here after a shot from this baby!" he said as he held up a rocket-powered grenade launcher

"Oh, yes. I forgot how efficient those are!" said James "Rocco, go to the back and bring about ten more of those in here would you?"

"Sure thing!" said Rocco

As Rocco walked over to the back entrance, he let out a loud scream when a black figure suddenly grabbed him while it moved very fast. James, Joey, and all visible thugs looked over to the back door and saw that Rocco was gone.

"Rocco!" James called, but nobody answered

"Rocco!" Joey called, but again, to no avail!

"Rocco!" James called again. But alas, no one answered

James sent about four thugs to check out Rocco's sudden disappearance. But after James and Joey turned their respective backs, they heard the sound of punches being thrown and men who grunted within each impact. James and Joey turned around and much to their horror, found their men on the floor.

"What the hell is going on?" asked James

Suddenly, thugs from all over the store prepared their respective weapons and gathered together in the center of the store. Next, many of the thugs' respective weapons flew right out of their respective hands and up into the ceiling. In the ceiling, a black, ninja-themed figure that stood on supported wood, caught each of the weapons in it's hands magnetically. And this particular "black ninja" was none other than our own wisecracking, money-craving hero: Eddy!

"I'll take these, thank you!" Said Eddy

The weapons in Eddy's hands glowed light green before Eddy smashed both of his hands together and destroyed the weapons.

"Shoot him!" yelled James

The thugs that didn't have their weapons destroyed repeatedly shot at Eddy until he jumped off of the wooden beam and did a front flip before he landed feet-first onto a random thug and knocked him out. Three thugs shot at Eddy with their respective Ak-47s and M4-Carbines, but none penetrated Eddy's armor. Next, Eddy charged green repulsor energy into both of his fists and fired a ball of energy at them which knocked each of them into a wall. After that, two more thugs ran up on Eddy while his back was turned. Eddy did a backflip and landed on one thug before he dropkicked the other. The remaining thugs just stood there and looked at Eddy as if he was some kind of freak.

"Pathetic!" scoffed Eddy

The rest of the Depot's armed thugs (which was about thirty) surrounded Eddy and loaded their weapons. Suddenly, Eddy charged a bigger form of repulsor energy into his right fist before he punched the floor and caused a massive burst of energy to hit all of the thugs in all directions.

"You guys picked the wrong town!" said Eddy

"Yeah? Well, you picked the wrong people!" said an injured Joey

Joey suddenly got up behind Eddy with a rocket-launcher and shot at him. Eddy dodged it (in a way similar to how Spider-man dodged the Green Goblin's flying blades in the burning building sequence) and it destroyed nearly half of the building in a calamitous explosion. Eddy ran up to Joey and punched him in the stomach; which made him fall to his knees. Next, Eddy noticed that James had made a run for the back door. Just before James reached the door, Eddy punched him in the face and against the wall. Eddy grabbed James by the shirt and slammed him against the wall in anger.

"Alright asshole, start talking!" demanded Eddy "What's up with Carmone and Cerulium, huh? What does he need it for? And if you lie to me, you'll get it twice as bad as your friends!"

As Eddy aggressively interrogated James, Eddy held up his left gauntlet and prepared to record just as the little red dot lit up.

"Okay! Okay! I'll tell you what you want to know!" James said fearfully "Sylvester needs the Cerulium as an energy source to power-" James suddenly hesitated for a second

"Power what?" Eddy asked aggressively

"A machine." James continued, "He needs Cerulium to power a machine capable of mass destruction. That's all I know! I swear!"

"Well that's all I need to know." Said Eddy

"Are you still going to kill me?" asked James

"Why would I do that when the police are on their way here like you said? asked Eddy

Suddenly, the sound of police sirens were heard right outside of the building.

"Wow! Good timing!" said Eddy

Eddy grabbed James off of the wall, found some rope in an old box that read "Nylon Rope", and tied up James in less than a minute.

"Don't go away now!" Eddy said before he ran out of the back door

Seconds later, police officers and S.W.A.T members swarmed the partially destroyed depot and found thugs lying on the ground and James tied up in blue rope. Meanwhile at the PCPD, Chief Kubat was in his office watching a movie until he heard a thump. He looked around his office and found Eddy (still wearing the XX), who sat down right in front of him with his feet on the desk.

"How did you get in here?" asked Kubat as he pulled a BB gun out of his left pocket

"Window! But that's not important!" answered Eddy "I've got something I wanna share with you."

Eddy held up his left gauntlet and pressed the little red dot. After which, it played the exact same thing that Eddy and James said in their violent encounter. Kubat sat down, put his head down, and took a deep, surprised breath.

"No way!" said Kubat "I've spent fifteen years trying to find out what Carmone was up to! And you suddenly come along with something that you've probably got much sooner!"

Kubat looked up and saw Eddy about to jump out of Kubat's window.

"Wait!" demanded Kubat "Who are you?"

"Just someone who doesn't have a care or a clue in the world!" Answered Eddy

Kubat looked down and thought about what that meant. He swiftly lifted his head back up when it hit him.

"Eddy?!" Kubat said as he looked up.

But Kubat found that Eddy had already left. Suddenly, the telephone rang and Kubat picked it up. It was the leading officer of the S.W.A.T team. Meanwhile at Olde Town Peach Creek, the fight continued and this time around, the kids showed no signs of exhaustion at all. While the kids fought, Sly started to get really irritated until he noticed that Edd was the most defenseless of the group. Edd swung his taser at a blonde-haired thug, but the thug dodged without difficulty and pushed Edd down. As the thug tried to step on Edd, Nazz knocked him down from the side and helped Edd up. Sly smiled deviously and got the attention of a heavily bruised thug with red hair.

"See that kid with the black hat?" Sly asked

The thug looked at Edd while he (Edd) brushed himself off.

"Grab him!" ordered Sly "It's time to end this!"

While Ed, Sarah, Rolf, Nazz, and Kevin continued to fight, the red-haired thug ran right past them and successfully caught Edd!

"Ahh, Help!" screamed Edd as the thug tightly wrapped his arm around Edd's throat.

"If any of you brats move, I'll break your little friend's neck!" threatened the red-haired thug

The kids ceased fighting and watched in horror as Edd struggled to escape from the thug's brawny grip. Moments later, six bruised, but conscious gangsters suddenly got up and snatched the kids' respective "weapons".

"Would you look at this?" Sly said as he walked toward the group "Amazing how one life affects others so drastically!"

"Let him go, Carmone!" ordered Kevin

"Oh, I will!" replied Sly "As soon as you're out of the way! What a lucky night this is for me! I get my Cerulium and I get to carryout my promise to kill you adolescent punks!"

"But you don't even have weapons!" said Sarah "If you did, you wouldn't need Double D!"

"True." Said Sly "But I still have what _you_ consider weapons! And these gentlemen that you've managed to bruise, each have a history of beating people…to death!"

The kids all gasped in fear. Nazz grabbed Kevin's arm, Sarah hid behind Ed, and Rolf just stood there with a frightened look on his face.

"Just remember:" Sly started "This is what you get for messing with the wrong people! Waste them!"

As the thugs surrounded and prepared to strike our young heroes, something very fast and black ran past Sly like a powerful gust of wind and struck the thug that held Edd, in the back, which caused him to fall. The six thugs looked at him in a flabbergasted fashion.

"What the hell?!" exclaimed Sly

"Look! Up in the moonlight!" Rolf yelled as he pointed to the sky

Everybody looked up into the beautiful night sky and saw that the black figure was actually Eddy, who shot repulsor energy at all six thugs as he landed. Each of the gangsters fell within each impact and just as Sly tried to run away, Eddy ran right in front of him. Next, Eddy's headgear retracted and once again revealed his whole head.

"Night Night, Carmone!" said Eddy with his eyebrow up

Eddy punched Sly into unconsciousness. Kevin, Nazz, Rolf, Edd, Sarah, and Ed ran toward Eddy in gratitude.

"That was radical, Eddy!" Nazz said as she hugged him

"You saved our necks back there, bro!" said Kevin as he patted Eddy on the back

"For me, that's an understatement!" said Edd, as he held his neck

"No problem!" said Eddy

Eddy accepted everyone's gratitude until his attention went over to the huge pile of Cerulium.

"That the shipment Sly tried to get away with?" Eddy asked

"Indeed it is." Answered Edd

"All right, I'll take care of this!" said Eddy

Eddy picked up all six of the gargantuan Cerulium logs and threw them into the night sky. Next, Eddy charged massive repulsor energy and shot at the Cerulium. Once it impacted them, a massive explosion briefly lighted the night sky green.

"Hey, cool! Fireworks!" yelled Ed

The suit reverted to it's wristband-like form before Eddy took it off.

"This is a pretty badass suit, Double D!" said Eddy as he handed the "band" to Edd "If you don't win that science fair, I'll use it on the judges!"

The group laughed until Kevin looked at his watch.

"Whoa!" exclaimed Kevin "It's almost 10:30!"

"Wow!" exclaimed Sarah "Mom is going to kill us, Ed!"

"Not if we sneak through your window!" said Ed

"Well, we better get going!" Edd advised "The KC is just behind those shrubs!"

"Rolf cannot wait to go home and eat his stir-fried turtle on a stick!" said Rolf as he walked

"Sick, man! Sick!" said Kevin as he walked

"Shotgun!" yelled Ed as he ran ahead of the group

"Hey, Eddy?" Nazz said as she touched his shoulder "I've asked the other guys this already. But I was wondering if you wanted to come over to my place tomorrow so that we could watch TV or talk?"

"Sure. I'll be there!" said Eddy with his eyebrow up

"Great!" said Nazz

The KC's "horn" blew three times. (The horn was in so-called quotes because it sounded like an elephant that had it's tail chewed off.)

"Come on, you two!" urged Edd "Some of us do not plan on dealing with parental confinement!"

Eddy and Nazz rushed to the KC and headed for home. Not to long afterwards, the PCPD and the S.W.A.T. team stormed Olde Town Peach Creek and found more than twenty-five unconscious thugs. Little did anyone know, Val and Tony have watched the whole thing the whole time at the unamed building via surveillance cameras.

"Now that is one of the reasons why I don't and won't, have kids!" said Tony

"I warned Sly about underestimating them!" said Val "His arrogance has cost us our perfect schedule!"

"Val, I don't think you're giving those kids enough credit!" said Tony "Something's got to be done about them! We need to find out who they are and get rid of them before we do anything else!"

"Way ahead of you!" said Val "Sonny!"

A thug came into the room dressed like a police officer. He carried seven different folders that were rubber-banded together. Sonny flopped the folders onto the table in front of Val before he (Sonny) stood behind him.

"What are those?" asked Tony

"What do you think?" asked Val as he got a pocketknife out of his pocket and cut the rubberbands "Look for yourself!"

Tony scooted the folders over to himself and realized that they were the citizen files of our young heroes!

"Are these-?" Tony asked shockingly

Val simply nodded with a devilish smile on his face. Tony looked at the kids' respective folders one by one with a surprised look on his face.

"They're all here!" Tony started "Edward North, Edward Fuller, Eddward Knight, Nazz Van Bartonschmeer, Sarah Fuller, Kevin Rhodes, and Rolf Yelchin! I can guess how you got these, but how did you know who they were?"

"I suppose we should be thankful that the police always record the people that they question on tape before placing them in chronological order!" answered Sonny

"But even though we know who our adolescent meddlers are," Val started "I'm a bit more focused on this boy!"

Just as Val said "this boy", he hit rewind on the cameras' remote and paused it on Eddy, just after he knocked Sly out.

"It would appear that he is the focal point of these intrusive acts." Said Val

"Are you sure it's the kid you're focused on? And not the suit?" asked Tony with a smile

"That suit is part of the reason why our operation has suffered a hindrance!" said Val "Although, a suit with that kind of power could be quite helpful for someone of my caliber!"

"Enough with the suit!" said Tony "What about this North kid that was wearing it? He has got to go! Once we eliminate him, then those other kids will definitely stay out of the way!"

"No." said Val "They've all proven themselves worthy of being a nuisance by allowing themselves to be lead by Mr. North's meddlesome example. So therefore, they all must be disciplined!"

"Well now that we know who they are," started Tony "do you want some of our thugs to make a bloodbath out of them?"

"No." Answered Val "I think it's time we put the local citizens to work!"

"Sounds like you've got something devilish in mind!" said Tony "What's the plan?"

"I want all of our men downstairs and I want as many explosives as possible!" ordered Val

* * *

**It's not over yet! We're just now getting to the really heavy stuff! Also, if you like epic, high-speed chases, then next chapter is for you! And for those of you who want to learn more about what happened with the EEnE characters during the 3-year timeskip and more about the Carmone family's background, then prepare yourself!**

**

* * *

****Did you know: "Miller's Depot" was named after "Big Jim Miller", an EEnE storyboard artist. **

**"Dickie Boulevard" was named after "Joel Dickie", the show's storyboard director.**


	7. One Epic Afternoon

**Captain's Explanation: **There is some action in this chapter, but it mostly revolves around the friendship genre by explaining how far the bond between the Eds and the cul-de-sac kids has gotten over the 3-year timeskip. Also, earlier in the story, a few authors have asked me if it was wise to have Double D create high-tech stuff. My answer is yes and this chapter will explain why via Double D himself.

* * *

The screen reopened in Nazz's kitchen. It was 3:00, the Kitchen's TV was on, and the 5:00 news at 3:00 came on. Once the cheery opening credits had passed, a man and a woman were sitting at a long desk. The man had a goatee and wore a vertically striped white and black suit and the woman had shoulder-length brunette hair and wore a silver dress with a jacket.

"Good afternoon, I'm Chad Sullivan." said the anchorman

"And I'm Kate Daniels." said the anchorwoman "Our top story this afternoon is the confirmation of notorious crime lord Sylvester Carmone. Who, just last night, has finally been captured after being unremittingly pursued for seven long years!"

"Indeed, Kate!" said Chad with a smile "And although the police remain confidential about the details of Carmone's long-winded detainment, they have told us that he is scheduled for execution tonight at 8:00!"

"In other news," started Kate "Four eighteen-wheeler trucks, each carrying a massive load of terroristic weaponry, were found behind the abandoned warehouse, "Miller's Depot". Or should I say what's left of it, considering almost half of the building has…"

Kevin muted the TV with the universal remote. At the brown-striped rectangular kitchen table, Rolf and Ed were competing in a drinking contest. Kevin supplied a 32oz bottle of absinthe and three shot glasses. Rolf looked completely normal while Ed looked quite drunk. His hair was all messed up and he had visible bags under his eyes. He looked as if he were about to pass out or throw up.

"Come on, Ed! Don't wuss out now!" urged Kevin

"If these games of juvenile beverage consumption prove to be too testing for you, then perhaps its best if remain loyal to your profession of graphic novels!" teased Rolf

Ed looked at Kevin and Rolf dizzily before he picked up the final absinthe-filled shot glass. He slowly put the glass near his lips, but just before he took that sip, he collapsed on the table drunkenly and unintentionally spilled the shot glass on Nazz's triangular, black/white patterned floor. Rolf laughed heartily.

"Don't rub it in, Rolf!" said Kevin

"Apologies, Kevin!" replied Rolf as he still laughed, "But Rolf could not help but make taunting joy at the expense of the tiny-livered Ed boy!"

"You okay there, Ed?" asked Kevin

"Gravy!" Ed said drunkenly

"That was the last of the absinthe." said Kevin "Oh, well! You guys just wanna talk?"

"Ah, yes!" started Rolf "Did Rolf ever tell you about the additions to his livestock?"

"Uh…no." answered Kevin

Rolf went into his front, right pocket, pulled out a black, bull-shaped photo album, and flipped through quite a few pages before he slid it over to Kevin. Kevin turned to the front page and saw a picture of two full-grown yaks, which were side-by-side. The one on the left was male and the one on the right was female.

"This is Anton and Bertha!" Rolf said as he pointed "A beautiful pair of bovine, no?"

Kevin turned to the next page and saw a female goat lying down with Victor.

"Victoria!" said Rolf "The perfect mate for Victor! And Rolf does not say that just because she enjoys masticating Nana's clothing as well as Victor!"

Kevin turned to the final page, which showed a huge iguana in a huge cage.

"Ah yes! Hector!" said Rolf "A fine reptile for one who stands at 305Lb and 11ft in length, yes?"

"And your iguana is that big, why?" asked Kevin, after he slid the album back to Rolf

"Because of Nana's sugary cubes!" answered Rolf "They add protein to Hector's nutritious insect meals! But enough about Rolf! What is additional to your suburban way of life?"

"Well, other than working part-time with my dad at the jawbreaker factory and making a man outta Jimmy like I did Eddy, nothin' much!" replied Kevin "

"And what of you, Drunken-Monkey Ed boy?" Rolf said as he looked at Ed

Ed didn't respond. He continued to sickly lay his head on the table. Suddenly, his stomach gurgled before he unintentionally threw up on the table. The table was covered with green vomit, which slowly dripped off the edges. Ed's only response was a quick and low burp.

"Nasty!" exclaimed Kevin

"Rolf is not cleaning that up!" said Rolf with a frown

Meanwhile in Nazz's living room, Nazz herself sat on a couch with Eddy and showed him most of her past activities via her digital camera. Nazz's living room had a white sofa in the middle of the room, a green lazy-boy chair on the side, and a family-sized TV in front, complete with a DVD player and multiple DVDs on the top and bottom shelves respectively. On the digital camera, the shorthaired Nazz that everyone was familiar with was seen with Sarah and five other cheerleaders (being a redhead, a brunette, and three black-haired girls), who stood next to a big, golden First-place trophy.

"This is me at the 36th annual Cheerleaders' Face-off in Boston." Nazz said

Nazz pressed the next button on the camera. The camera showed about nine kids and a slightly longer-haired Nazz holding a baby in her arms with her two parents, Bradley and Rachel, standing behind her. Bradley was seen as being slim and had suave blonde hair, a blue-green striped shirt, beige dress pants, and non-visible shoes. Rachel had blonde hair in a ponytail and wore a dark blue shirt and skirt with a long-sleeve blue jacket and a nametag on the left pocket.

"This is me and my parents at the PC Nursery Center." continued Nazz "My mom works there."

Nazz once again pressed the next button on her camera. The picture showed the present day Nazz lying on a beach wearing a black and red bikini while having a tanned skin color.

"And this is me promoting a new line of swimwear for teenage girls!" Nazz said before she turned the camera off

"Sweet!" Eddy said coolly "What Company did you pose for?"

"Fitzgerald Fashions." Answered Nazz "I have an internship there!"

Eddy suddenly froze with a bug-eyed, surprised look on his face.

"Did you say "Fitzgerald Fashions"?" Eddy asked

"Yeah." Replied Nazz "Why?"

"My mom works there as the head designer!" Eddy answered excitedly

"You're mom is Megan North?!" Nazz asked excitedly "No way!"

"No lie!" Eddy said "Why do you think I have so many clothes in my closet?"

"That is so awesome!" Nazz said "What does your dad do?"

"He's a Real Estate agent." Answered Eddy "One thing you probably didn't know about my family, is the fact that we chase dream-fulfilling careers that drop green straight into our laps!"

"What's your dream career?" asked Nazz

"The movie biz!" said Eddy "At first, wasn't too interested until two years back. Around that time, my cousin graduated from college and started directing music videos before he asked me to spend a spring break with him. So, after he showed me the ropes, the perks, and the oh-so-sweet payment, well… let's just say you're looking at the next Michael Bay!"

Nazz laughed at Eddy's joke while Eddy lay back and relaxed. In Nazz's backyard, Edd and Sarah were lying on the KC's hood and looking at the clouds in the gorgeous blue sky.

"Such a beautiful day, huh double D?" Sarah asked

"Marvelous indeed, Sarah!" replied Edd "But I'm a bit more interested in a friendly conversation. How's your personal life?"

"Pretty great, actually!" answered Sarah "Just last Saturday, I beat my dad in a bet!"

"What did you get out of it?" asked Edd

"Hip-hop dance classes!" answered Sarah "My Mom was okay with it, but Dad would only go along with it if I agreed to complete a three-year anger management class. Well I won the bet and guess what? I start dancing tomorrow!"

"Well Congratulations, Sarah!" said Edd "But on the subject of your father, tell me a little more about his daily occupations."

"He's the hotel manager over at AKA Suites!" Sarah said after she sat up "Ed didn't tell you after all of the years that you've known him?"

"Must have slipped his mind!" joked Edd

"Well, what about your dad?" asked Sarah

"My father works at Underwood Industries as the lead engineer." Answered Edd "He decided that he wanted me to become more involved in the field of advanced technology like himself; due to his belief that my inventive skills haven't reached even a fraction of its peak. So for the past three years, I've studied mechanical engineering while father would bring home countless obsolete machines and failed experiments that go far beyond the bounds of anything I've ever created!"

"Wow!" said a fascinated Sarah "Smart guys really _are_ the cutest guys!"

"Flattery will only get you so far, Sarah!" said Edd, after he blushed "In your case, an eleven-foot-tall neon statue!"

The two laughed until Eddy suddenly kicked the backdoor open.

"Hey, Aladdin and Jasmine!" yelled Eddy "Wanna go get lunch at Chien's? I'm buyin'!" he said after he lifted his Garage Sale money.

"Well, I am a little famished!" said Edd after he pulled the KC's remote from his right pocket

"Me too!" said Sarah

Edd pressed the door retraction button on his remote as soon as everyone came outside.

"Everybody hop in!" said Edd

Everyone entered the KC and drove off to their destination for lunch. Meanwhile in the city, the streets appear to be clear, calm, and somewhat peaceful. Free of traffic, angry car-horn honkers, and street crime. Over at a PC Shopping Center (which parodied Wal-mart in appearance), countless citizens ran fearfully out of the store for reasons unknown. Moments later, the entire center vanished in a catastrophic explosion which killed everyone on the inside and several people on the outside. As it rained debris, black smoke started to fill the once blue and peaceful sky. A young couple in a white "Mustang" that had already driven up to a parking space, watched in horror.

"Oh my god!" said the girl

Elsewhere in the city, the city's red-brick-colored; four-story-high, public library was unsurprisingly peaceful and quiet on the outside. An African-American man, who was wearing a red suit and having a receding-hairline, had left through the front door with a suitcase in his left hand. Just as the man got perhaps no more than three inches away from the building, it vanished in a calamitous explosion, which killed everybody on the inside! The man jumped onto the ground upon hearing the violent detonation before he turned his back and looked at the once-standing library in horror. Just like the shopping center, debris rained and thick, suffocating black smoke colored the once bright and blue skies.

"Oh, lord!" said the man, before he broke into tears

In another part of town, the significant PC Art museum also harbored peaceful silence. An elderly man with a hunchback and a cane, took his sweet time as he walked to the front entrance. Just as he reached for the door, the entire building exploded in a devastating discharge that threw the elderly man a few feet back before he landed on his back. As expected, everyone on the inside perished while the elderly man lied helplessly on the ground.

"Sweet Jesus!" said the elderly man in pain

The elderly man, now bruised with scorch marks, died right on the ground from the trauma of the explosion. Moments later, about five fire trucks stopped in front of the destroyed-museum while seven others drove right past to deal with the chaos that happened prior. Back at the Cul-de-sac kids, the kids themselves have begun to order at the front counter. The employee that was taking orders is named "Chris" and was wearing a blue shirt, a red vest, and blue dress pants while having a tan and combed brown hair.

"I'll have four apple pies!" said Sarah

"And I'll have three double-cheeseburgers with no mayonnaise!" said Kevin

"And Rolf will have everything this establishment has to offer!" said Rolf

"Oh, no you won't!" yelled Eddy "Are you crazy?! I only have $125! He'll have what Kevin is having!"

"Comin' right up!" said Chris, after he took most of Eddy's money

Chris took the kids' respective orders to the back while the kids walked outside and sat at a couple of blue and red tables. (Which resemble the tables at Checker's fast-food stores.) Eddy, Kevin, Edd, and Nazz sat at one table while Rolf, Sarah, and the still-kinda-sick Ed sat at the neighboring one. Once the kids sat down, they began watching a giant, hi-def TV screen which was stabilized on the top of the building and was currently on "Fox News" channel, with Kate Daniels talking about the chain of explosions.

"It happened just fifteen minutes ago when the popularized PC Shopping Center vanished in a fatal explosion, which killed more than two-hundred people." Started Kate "Following it up, citizens who've attended the public library and the memorable PC Art Museum, had also lost their lives in a fateful detonation. The authorities have noted that they have absolutely no leads to who could be behind them."

"Rolf still wishes to hear your additional life-changes, sick-as-a-dog Ed boy!" said Rolf

Ed didn't bother to respond. He just sat there and held his head with one hand and his stomach with the other.

"Doesn't look like he wants to talk." Said Sarah

"Perhaps you could be his interpretator, she who keeps her elder sibling!" said Rolf

"All I know is that he makes his own comics and a lot of weird toy, model things." Explained Sarah "So basically, he doesn't have a whole lot going on!"

"Here's your food!" said Chris

Chris and Amy, a red-haired girl wearing the same uniform as Chris, gave the kids' their respective lunches on two yellow trays.

"All right!" exclaimed Sarah

"I'm starving!" said Nazz, before she chowed-down on her fries

"I agree, Nazz!" said Edd, as he lightly picked up some of his Salad

"I gotta go wash my hands." Said Kevin

"Rolf must do so as well!" said Rolf before he got up

Kevin and Rolf walked back into the building and passed two gentlemen, who respectively had newspapers covering their respective faces. They put the newspapers down on the table slowly and were shown to be two faux cops. One was Sonny and the other was James. They watched Kevin and Rolf go into the bathroom before they got up and followed them. Meanwhile, the others sat and began to chow down while they watched the big TV. Eddy was chomping on a double-cheeseburger, Sarah was munching on two apple pies at once, and Ed was eating a variety of chilidogs whole like a pig, having finally recovered from his drunken sickness. But unexpectedly, a large, white building called "PC Community College", which was just across the street from Chien's, suddenly vanished in a colossal explosion that startled the kids to the point that they dropped their respective foods and spilled their drinks.

"What the hell?!" exclaimed Nazz

"Oh my lord!" said Edd

Suddenly, a large chunk of flaming metal debris fell on the windshield of an oncoming SUV before the SUV spun out of control. Next, a speeding red Cadillac impacted the SUV before it (the SUV) spun its way over to the curb/wall that separated Chien's from the streets. Finally, the vehicle impacted and flipped over the curb to where the kids were eating!

"WATCH OUT!" Eddy yelled

Edd dived out of his seat while Eddy wrapped his arms around Nazz and dived out of his seat as well. While Ed did the same with his sister, the SUV fell to the ground and slid to a stop in front of the restaurant's back entrance.

"What the hell is going on?!" asked Sarah

The kids turned their attention to Chien's big-screen TV, which started to develop some technical difficulties. As Kate continued to speak, her voice became distorted and the TV started to show a man with a scar on his face, just as the TV itself became distorted. Eventually, the man's face took over the screen completely and this man was none other than: Val! To make matters worse, Val's face was on every TV screen in Peach Creek!

Afternoon, Peach Creek!" Val said with a devilish smile on his face "My name is Vladimir Carmone!"

"Carmone?" The kids repeated silently in unison

"I trust that you are all familiar with the mass destruction inflicted on the city!" Val started "It's my way of saying: the price of living just went up and the only way you can afford it, is if you work…FOR ME!" he smiled deviously

"This guy's a freakin' terrorist!" said Eddy

"First, I want all of Underwood Industries' top engineers to report to Hauser Observatory immediately!" Val started "Second, I want six logs of Cerulium from the mine in Olde Town Peach Creek brought to Hauser Observatory as well!"

"This is a nightmare!" Edd said as he sweated

"For my final command, I want you to find me these kids!" demanded Val

Val disappeared from the city's many screens and suddenly, Rolf's citizen file appeared and revealed all of his personal information to the public! For about 3.5 seconds each, the same thing happened with Nazz, Kevin, Sarah, Ed, Edd, and Eddy in that order! The kids stared at Chien's big-screen TV in their bug-eyed fashion.

"No, _this_ is a nightmare!" said Sarah

"You have your jobs!" said Val "Now get moving!"

Once Val disappeared from the city's many TV screens, they all returned to the respective channels that they were on. At Chien's, the kids continued to sweat and still had respective bug eyes.

"Guys? What just happened?" Nazz asked fearfully

"I think we've just been made public enemies!" answered Eddy

"What do we do now, Eddy?" Ed asked with his bug-eyes

"Well, that psychotic bastard that just showed our faces to the public was probably on every TV screen in Peach Creek." started Eddy "And if that's the case, we will get caught, unless we…"

"Eddy, don't say it!" ordered Edd as he pointed at Eddy

"…Leave town." Finished Eddy

"NO!" Edd shouted

"Double D, we don't have a choice!" said Eddy "We just got put on a Citywide Wanted List!" "You think anybody's gonna vouch for us?"

"I ran away from home before!" Edd said "I won't forsake it again!"

"Home is the first place they'll come looking for us!" Eddy said as he grabbed Edd's shirt and pulled him toward his face "And what makes you think they haven't started hunting us already? Seeing how more that 500,000 people know who we are, chances are, they've already gotten to our houses! Now, for once in your life Double D, man up!"

Edd unwillingly realized the inevitable truth and nodded to Eddy, who released Edd's shirt.

"Now, I want the KC up here and I want all of you in it." Eddy demanded "I'll get Kev and Rolf."

Edd went into his left pocket, pulled out the KC's remote, and pressed the orange button on it. Seconds later, the KC arrived and Edd and stopped in front on the kids at cartoon speed while Eddy ran into the building.

"Kevin! Rolf! We gotta-!" Eddy said

Eddy failed to finish his sentence when he stopped in the middle of the doorway and saw that James had handcuffed Kevin and had pressed his face against a table with the circle-eye look. Eddy also saw that Sonny had put Rolf into a Full-Nelson. James, Sonny, Kevin, and Rolf each looked at Eddy.

"RUN!" Kevin shouted to Eddy

"Hey look! It's another one of those kids!" said a random male customer

"Oh no!" Eddy said with bug eyes

"GET HIM!" said a random female customer

Eddy turned around and ran out of the building and right to the KC that was just outside of the door. Edd opened the shotgun door from the inside so that Eddy could get in. But Eddy ran over to the driver's door, which was where Edd was.

"Scoot over, Double D! I'm driving this time!" Eddy said fearfully

Eddy pulled the ignition lever down and the KC's engine started just as an angry mob poured out of the building. In a panic, Eddy literally punched the red button on the dashboard, which caused the KC to go in reverse and hit numerous people.

"Wrong way, Eddy!" Edd said

"Like _I _don't know that?!" said Eddy

Eddy literally punched the green button and the KC switched to drive-mode. Eddy floored the vehicle, which caused it to crash through the wall that separated Chien's from the streets before they drove down the street at 75mph. James and Sonny stepped in front of the angry group (with the handcuffed Kevin and Rolf still under their watch) and watched the kids drive away. Suddenly, James pulled the Walky-Talky from "his" belt, pushed the talk button, and put it in front of his mouth.

"Adolescent fugitives on the run on PeachPit Avenue!!" James said into the walky "Look for a black and red tank-like vehicle!"

"_Copy that!_" said an unknown cop on the other side of the walky

Moments later, four police cars emerged off-screen and pursued the kids on the streets.

"Eddy, we're being pursued by the authorities!" yelled Edd "You'd better pull over!"

"And then what?!" yelled Eddy "Let them deliver us to some psychopathic, scarfaced douche-bag?! Forget it! Now hang on!"

Eddy drifted the KC over to the next corner while the police cars did the same and continued to give chase. Eddy drove on both sides of the highway and avoided all oncoming vehicles. But an oncoming yellow taxi cab hit one police car while one of the following police cars drove right into the first one and started a pile-up with about seven vehicles.

"Woo-hoo!" Nazz exclaimed

But her cheers were cut short when one of the last two police cars appeared, drove on the right side of the KC, and rammed against it three times. Next, the police car's driver's window rolled down and revealed the face of the driver; who was none other than the same red-haired thug that nearly broke Edd's neck last chapter. The thug had a cast on his nose and an evil smile on his face as he looked at the kids.

"OH NO!" said Edd as he held his neck in remembrance

"Missed Me?!" asked the red-haired thug

The thug rammed against the KC two more times and just as he prepared for another strike…

"Oh no you don't!" said Eddy

Eddy literally punched the reverse button and floored the KC backwards. Next, the red-haired thug missed the KC and ended up on the opposite side of the street.

"STUPID KIDS!" yelled the thug "You think that's gonna-AAAH!!"

The thug let out a loud scream at the sight of an oncoming eighteen-wheeler truck. Next, the truck ran smack into the thug's car and killed him before the vehicle was sent flying. Eddy punched the drive-button and made a right turn while still being pursued by one more police car.

"There's still one more cop!" Nazz said as she looked through the rearview mirror

"Wanna bet it's not a cop?" asked Eddy

Suddenly, another police car emerged from a dark alley and chased after the KC.

"We got another one, Eddy!" Ed yelled

"You gotta be shittin' me!" said Eddy

Eddy took a left turn and floored the KC into a nearby park while the police cars continued to give chase.

"They're gainin' on us!" said Sarah

"Eddy, press the Nitro!" said Edd

"Which button is that?!" Eddy asked

"The blue one!" yelled Edd

Eddy literally punched the blue button. Next, the KC went 200mph and Eddy, in an attempt to control the vehicle, drove it onto a large ramp and made the "cops" stop in their tracks. The KC flew over several buildings before it landed and stopped on top of one that was six stories high!

"TOO HIGH!!" yelled Ed with bug eyes

"SHUT UP, ED!!" yelled Eddy with bug eyes

"I'M SO NOT READY TO DIE!!!" screamed Nazz with bug eyes

"MOMMY!!" shouted Sarah with her bugged-out eyes

"EDDY, DO SOMETHING!!!" screamed Edd with his bugged-out eyes

"EVERYONE SHUT UP SCREAMIN', ALL RIGHT?!" yelled Eddy "THERE'S ONLY ONE WAY OFF, SO HOLD ON!!"

Eddy punched the Nitro and floored the KC right off of the building. Next, the KC flew and bounced off of one rooftop to the next five times until it had nowhere to go but down!

"EDDY, WE'RE DESCENDING FROM A SIX-STORY PLUMMET!!!" yelled Edd

At the bottom, two thugs (disguised as police officers) were parked onto a curb. The thug in the driver's seat was named "Rico" and the other was named "Carmine". Rico was on the police radio with James on the other end.

"Well, how am I supposed to chase something I can't see?!" asked Rico

"_Look for it, you Jackass!_" said James, from the other end "_Then chase it into the roadblock I set up!_"

"Well, what if I can't find it, huh?!" said Rico "Something that big ain't just gonna fall from the sky!"

The KC landed on the road and drove off before the bug-eyes of the two thugs. Rico dropped the radio-remote and chased after the kids through a tunnel at 70mph. While she used the rearview mirror to comb her hair, Nazz saw Rico and Carmine and went bug-eyed: again.

"What?!" said Nazz "Are there more stupid fake cops behind us ?!"

"In front of us, too!" Ed said as he stuck his head between Eddy and Nazz "LOOK!"

Ed pointed to three faux cops, who used seven police cars to block the road ahead.

"Okay, what they did here was stupid!" said Eddy "Like I don't know they're a bunch of' low-lives in cheap outfits!"

Eddy floored the KC to maximum speed (without using the Nitro) and successfully broke through the roadblock. The impact sent the two middle cars flying a couple of feet before they landed on their respective roofs and slid a couple of inches. As the KC drove past the two obsolete cars, Rico and Carmine reappeared and continued to give chase. Moments later, the five police cars that Eddy didn't damage, joined the chase. Eventually, the chase continued on a bridge and the group passed a yellow, triangular sign that read "Peach Creek: City Limits" .

"Don't these assholes ever quit?!" Sarah yelled

Edd looked through his side-view mirror and saw that Carmine had stuck his head, arms, and a rocket-powered grenade launcher out of his (Carmine's) window and aimed it at the KC!

"Eddy, one of those hoodlums are positioning a highly-lethal weapon towards us!" said Edd

Eddy looked through the rearview mirror and saw Carmine with the grenade launcher.

"WHAT THE-?" exclaimed the bug-eyed Eddy

"Whose up for a kiddie fry?!" said Carmine as he prepared to fire

"Hang on!" said Eddy

Carmine shot the grenade at the KC, but in slow motion, Eddy drove the KC to the left and ultimately, but narrowly, dodged the grenade!

"ALL RIGHT, EDDY!" said Nazz, before she hugged him.

"Man, that was close!" said Eddy

"Aww, you suck!" said Rico

"Ah, shut up!" said Carmine

Unbeknownst to the kids and the thugs, the grenade flew over to a storage facility that was several miles ahead of the highway/bridge. The grenade impacted and destroyed the front two legs of a twenty-four-story-tall branch pylon that was being held by six extremely long cables. Next, the pylon started to tilt forward.

"All right!" said Eddy as he gave Edd some dap

Edd looked away from Eddy for a quick second and noticed the tilted pylon. Much to his horror, Edd saw that the pylon had tilted some more before it snapped two of its cables out of the ground.

"EDDY!" Edd yelled as he pointed to the soon-to fall pylon

Eddy looked forward and saw the collapsing pylon before he developed bug-eyes again. Nazz, Ed, and Sarah looked ahead and developed bug eyes as well.

"Oh…my…GOD!!" screamed Nazz

"You can't be serious!" said Sarah

"Who the hell writes this stuff?!" said Eddy

The pylon snapped the last of its cables out of the ground and began to fall!

"EDDY!!!!" Edd screamed

"RIGHT!! NITRO-TIME!!" shouted Eddy

Eddy literally punched the Nitro and floored the KC once more. Meanwhile, the faux cops continued to give chase and Carmine had just finished reloading his grenade launcher!

"Second time's the charm, eh Rico?" said Carmine as he aimed the launcher

But before he could shoot he noticed the falling pylon and dropped the weapon in shock! Rico also saw the collapsing pylon and stopped the car in shock.

"TURN AROUND!!" yelled Carmine

Rico frequently shifted gears and turned the car around before his followers did the same. In their respective directions, the thugs and the kids drove at full-speed in an attempt to avoid the collapsing pylon. But ultimately, the kids slightly outran and got passed the pylon while the thugs got crushed in one massive, catastrophic impact that flung any oncoming vehicle backwards and into the biggest pile-up in history. Moments later, citizens began to emerge from their respective vehicles just as the S.W.A.T. team and dozens of _real_ police officers started to arrive from a distance. Meanwhile, the kids have started to gather themselves together after that long, traumatic experience.

"Okay, the next time we agree to help the police catch some insane criminal: MAKE SURE THAT HE DOESN'T HAVE ANY FRIENDS!!!" yelled Sarah

Eddy and Edd dug in their respective ears after Sarah yelled at the top of her voice.

"Chill out, Sarah!" said Nazz "We lost those stupid gangsters and we're alive, aren't we?"

"I guess." Sarah said as she folded her arms, sat back, and smirked

"Where are we headed to now, Eddy?" asked Ed

"Cherry Falls." Answered Eddy "I got an aunt that works as a librarian there. She can help us."

"Ah, yes!" said Edd "A library! The most consoling choice of sanctuary on Earth!"

Eddy looked at Edd for a brief moment before he put his attention back on the road and smiled.

"You really do have issues, don't you?" Eddy asked

The kids drove off into the sunset and passed a yellow, triangular sign that read "You are now leaving Peach Creek". Meanwhile at the unknown building (now revealed to be called "Hauser Observatory"), a male engineer (whose face was off-screen) sat down in an unknown room, looked down at his cell-phone, and hit the "phone pix" button in the right corner. The first picture was a picture of a beautiful, slim doctor with black shoulder-length hair and a white shirt with an open white jacket. The doctor had her hip swung in the picture. The man hit the next button and another picture of the doctor appeared. But in this picture, she was holding a baby that was wearing a black ski-hat that looked just like Edd's. The man clicked the next button once more and this time, the doctor was wearing casual clothes and was with two people: the first one was Edd, who looked just like he did in the original series. And the second one was a man who strongly resembled Edd. He had perfectly combed black hair, square-framed glasses, and a beard. He was wearing a gray and black suit and had his right hand on Edd's shoulder. The man who carried the phone closed it and uttered a heavy, sad sigh.

"Greg!" a female voice called from behind the man

The man, now known as "Greg", turned around and was shown to be the same man in the phone. Except he was wearing a white lab coat and blue contacts rather than a suit and glasses. The female that called his name was a blonde engineer who wore the same lab uniform as he did.

"What's up, Nina?" asked Greg

"I just finished watching the news on my P.D.A. and guess what: I have good news and bad news!" started Nina "The good news is: your son and his friends are alive."

"What's the bad news?" asked Greg

"They've left town." Answered Nina

Greg looked down for a bit in sadness before he lifted his head up and uttered another heavy sigh.

"Well, at least I know they're okay!" Greg said with a slight smirk

"You're not gonna try and call him?" asked Nina

"No." answered Greg "Eddward has enough to deal with as it is. Last thing he needs is _Daddy _telling him how much he's worried about him. Besides, he has friends to look after him."

"Hey, you two!" said an African-American engineer as he stood in the doorway "Carmone's got something you gotta see."

"All right. Thanks Ken." Said Nina

In another room, Val and several engineers were watching last night's "fight" between the cul-de-sac kids and Carmone's thugs via Val's TV. Greg, Nina, and Ken walked into the room in time for Greg to see the part where Edd got put into a headlock by one of Carmone's thugs while the six other guys prepared to strike.

"What the hell is this?!" yelled Greg

Val pulled a BB gun out of his pocket and pointed it at Greg without turning around.

"Keep it down or I'll blow your balls off!" said Val

The group then watched the part where Eddy freed Edd, the part where he (Eddy) single-handedly took down the remaining thugs, and the part where he took down Sly himself. Val paused the video on the part where Eddy's mask retracted before he (Val) stood up.

"So, what was the point of showing us that?" asked a female engineer

"Isn't it obvious, sweetheart?" asked Val "Based on the incidents that happened at Miller's Depot and Olde Town Peach Creek, you should know exactly what the point is!"

"What?" asked Greg as he folded his arms "You want my kid's suit?"

Val turned around, walked toward Greg, and got in his face.

"No, smart guy." Val said "I want you to build me one!"

**

* * *

****I bet you thought Val was gonna get his hands on Edd's XX! I wanted you to think that so that I could mess you up with a twist! And for your clarification, Ed only said "Gravy" because he was drunk. (Also, all of the cops that chased the kids were faux. No **_**real **_**cop was ever authorized to pursue the kids.) Continue! **

**

* * *

**"**Fitzgerald Fashions" was named after Erin Fitzgerald: the voice actress for May Kanker and ironically, Nazz. **

**Nazz's mom, "Rachel Van Bartonschmeer", was named after "Rachel Connor": an EEnE storyboard artist and staff writer. **

"**Underwood Industries" was named after "Scott "Diggs" Underwood": a storyboard artist who directed the episode "Smile for the Ed". **

"**Chien's" was named after "Charlie Chien": another EEnE storyboard artist. **

"**AKA Suites" was named after "AKA Cartoon": The company that produces Ed Edd n Eddy**


	8. Last Pieces of the Puzzle

**Captain's Explanation: **Not too much action in this chapter. But it does set the stage for an epic future. Also, I have changed Jimmy's last name to "Eckhart" and Jonny's to "Woods". (I am assuming that "2x4" is merely a nickname.)

* * *

At Hauser Observatory, Greg, Nina, and about five other engineers were working on Val's suit. Val himself was watching the engineers via a transparent window while on his cell phone. Tony was also in the room, with a cigarette in his mouth.

"What do you mean they got away?" asked Val "Look, how many times do I have to tell you to _never _underestimate your target?! Two? You managed to get two? Am I supposed to be impressed by that?" Val uttered a heavy sigh "All right, bring 'em in here!"

Sonny and James busted into the room with the respectively handcuffed Kevin and Rolf, who also had gray duct-tape placed on their respective mouths. Sonny and James pushed the two boys into two seats that were in front of Val.

"I bet my brother could have done a better job!" scoffed Val

"Well unfortunately, the S.W.A.T team decided to put him into high-security confinement!" said James

"They wanted to make sure that he couldn't escape before his execution tonight." Added Sonny

"But I'm more concerned about how you let those five kids slip through your hands!" Tony said sternly

"What's done is done, Tony! Let it go!" said Val

"Look, just because we didn't catch those kids, it doesn't mean we don't know where they are." Said Sonny "More than likely, they've taken refuge within the nearest town!"

"Which is?" asked Val

"Well judging by their direction, I'd say Cherry Falls." Answered Sonny

Val sat back in his seat and thought for a moment.

"Well since we know where they are, we can always chase them down!" said James

"No!" said Val

Sonny, James, and Tony all looked at Val with surprised faces.

"This "coyote-chasing-roadrunner" business that you two started earlier has made us lose more than gain!" Val started

"Then what do you want us to do?" asked Tony "We can't finish the job knowing those punks are still alive and on the loose!"

"Which is exactly why we're going to reverse tactics!" Val said as he stood up and looked at Kevin and Rolf. Who frowned angrily at him.

"Meaning?" asked Sonny

Val smiled deviously and looked at Tony, Sonny, and James.

"Boys…" Val started "I've got a job for you!" with his eyebrow up

The screen faded to black and about two hours later, night fell upon Peach Creek. In an office at the S.W.A.T. team's high-security prison, two officers were seen. One officer (whose face was off-screen) sat at a long desk while the other stood up and sipped his coffee. The second officer looked at the clock and noticed that it was ten minutes til' 8:00.

"It's almost 8:00." Said the second officer "Better get Carmone!"

"You do that!" said the first officer, whose face was still unseen.

The second officer slurped the last of his coffee, dropped the cup in the garbage, and walked out of the office. As soon as the second officer went off-screen, the first officer grabbed the walky-talky on his desk, turned around towards the screen, and revealed himself to be: Sonny!

"He's comin' your way." Sonny said, as he spoke into the talky

As the officer walked down the hallway of closed prison doors (not cells), someone off-screen was subtly and silently following him. He eventually came to Sly's door on the far end and just as he reached for his keys, the person that was following him knocked him unconscious with a silver BB gun. Next, the person shot the officer three times in the back. The screen slowly moved to the right and revealed this person to be: James! James took the keys off of the dead officer's belt, unlocked the door, and kicked it open. Inside, Sly (who wore a cast on his nose and an orange prison jumpsuit) was leaning against the wall with a slight smirk on his face. Almost as if he knew James was coming for him.

"Ready for a night on the town?" asked James

"Depends." Said Sly with his devious smile "What's the game plan?"

Over at Peach Creek Estates, Jonny and Jimmy were playing air hockey in Jonny's basement. The score was tied six to six and Plank "sat" in a nearby chair and "watched" all of the action.

"You got no chance, Jimmy!" taunted Jonny as he hit the puck

"Says you!" said Jimmy as he knocked the puck off of the table

The puck bounced from the left wall, the ceiling wall, and the right wall before it ultimately went into Jonny's goal.

"I win!" said Jimmy as his score changed into a seven

"Wow, Jimmy!" said Jonny "When did you get so good at sports?"

"Ever since I started hanging out with Kevin three years ago!" answered Jimmy

"Jonny! Jimmy! It's ready!" a female voice called from upstairs

"All right!" said Jonny as he grabbed Plank "Let's go eat, Plank!"

Jimmy and Jonny ran upstairs and into the kitchen where they saw Jonny's parents, Julian and Sandra, standing next to a rectangular cake with vanilla frosting on it, on the kitchen table. Julian had a large head like Jonny, but also had an Afro. He wore a blue/red sweater-vest, white jeans, and blue Reebok sneakers. Sandra was mixed, had shoulder-length black hair, and wore a short-sleeve brown shirt, blue jeans, and brown sneakers.

"Oh boy! Coconut!" said Jonny "My favorite!"

"Happy 14th birthday, son!" said Julian

"Right on!" said Jonny

"It's just too bad that your friends couldn't join you!" said Sandra as she handed each of the boys a spoon.

Suddenly, the group heard the sound of a window breaking.

"What was that?" asked Sandra

"Stay here!" ordered Julian

Julian walked over to the kitchen's doorway and stepped one foot out. Suddenly, a thug tackled Julian and punched him into unconsciousness!

"JULIAN!" screamed Sandra

The moment Sandra screamed her husband's name, the thug that tackled Julian saw her, Jimmy, and Jonny!

"THERE THEY ARE!" yelled the thug

Moments later, two thugs ran into the kitchen. The first one tackled Sandra while the other one went after Jimmy and Jonny. When Jimmy and Jonny were cornered on the other side of the table, Jimmy picked up the cake and threw it at him; which made him fall on impact.

"RUN PLANK!" screamed Jonny with his bugged-out eyes

The boys ran past the thug that had Julian and into the living room before they ran out the front door.

"COME ON, JONNY!" yelled Jimmy "WE GOTTA-"

Jimmy and Jonny stopped right in their tracks when they saw Tony and about seven thugs pointing guns at them on Jonny's front lawn. Tony himself was pointing an AK-47 at Jimmy's parents, (Drew and Amber) who were respectively on their knees, handcuffed, and had gray duct-tape on their mouths. Drew had his gray hair combed back and was wearing a short-sleeve yellow shirt, blue jeans, and off-screen shoes. Amber had short, brown hair and was wearing a black nightgown and off-screen slippers.

"MOM! DAD!" yelled Jimmy

"You two are comin' with us!" said Tony

Suddenly, the two thugs that Jimmy and Jonny evaded in the house came from behind and grabbed them both!

"LET US GO!" yelled Jonny

The screen faded into the darkness of Jimmy's mouth as he screamed. The screen reopened another hour later at Eddy and the gang, who just passed a billboard-like sign that read, "Welcome to Cherry Falls!" As the kids drove into town, it was like they were passing by Las Vegas. Resturants with big lights, tall, expensive-looking hotels, and a Casino called "Sampson's golden block".

"WOW!" said Ed as he stuck his head between Eddy and Edd

"So, THIS is Cherry Falls?" asked Nazz in amazement

"I could get used to living here!" Sarah said excitedly

"We're not living here, guys!" said Edd

"He's right." Said Eddy "We need to get to my aunt's library and get started."

"Started on what?" asked Sarah

"Getting some answers." Replied Eddy "We need to find out who that guy was that chased us out of town. Then we need to find out what he's doing and why."

"Well, we know for a fact that he's related to that Sly guy you knocked out." Remembered Nazz

"Yeah." Said Ed "And Double D could use the library's computer to research the Carmone family so that we can know exactly what we're up against!"

Edd, Nazz, and Sarah looked at Ed for a brief moment in surprise while Eddy just smiled and shook his head.

"What?" said Ed "You guys know I'm not the idiot you knew three years ago!"

Eddy turned to the next corner and drove up to a large library called "Hawkins' Rapture". The library was almost as large as the one in Peach Creek that Val destroyed last chapter. It was white and it bore a slight resemblance to a mansion. There were only two cars in the lot: a white Suzuki and a red Grand am. Eddy parked the KC into the lot and opened the sliding doors on both sides before he turned the vehicle off.

"Here we are!" said Eddy, as he got out of the vehicle

"My lord!" exclaimed Edd as he looked at the building "It's like an individual's own paradise! Like a-"

"Yeah! Yeah! Let's go, Nerdo!" said Eddy as he grabbed Edd by the shirt and threw him in front of him. (Like Rolf did Kevin in the BPS)

The kids walked into the library and everyone (save for Eddy) felt cold.

"W-why is i-it so c-c-cold?" asked Ed as he shivered

"Excuse me!" said a female as she walked up to the kids "We're about to close!"

The lady had long black hair and was wearing a black skirt, a blue shirt, and black high heels. She also had a striking resemblance to Eddy's mom, Megan.

"Aunt Candace?" said Eddy

"Eddy?" said the female "What are you doing here? Are your parents here?"

"No." answered Eddy "I need your help. You see, me and my are in super-huge trouble."

"I can imagine so if your parents don't know where you are!" said Candace

"Just listen to me, all right?" said Eddy "I need you to kick these people out so that you, me, and my friends can talk to you about something extremely personal! Please!"

Candace hesitated before she uttered a heavy sigh of agreement. She walked over to her desk and got on the library's microphone.

"HAWKINS' LIBRARY IS NOW CLOSED! I REPEAT, HAWKINS' LIBRARY IS NOW CLOSED!" said Candace

Moments later, the last four people left the library under Candace's request. Minutes later, Eddy and Nazz sat down and explained to Candace everything that has happened. Candace just looked at Eddy with disbelieving eyes.

"Are you serious?" asked Candace

"Of course!" said Eddy "You think I would come all this way just to lie to you? That I don't have better things to do with my life?"

Candace thought about what Eddy had just said, but still wasn't sure if whether or not she should believe him.

"All right, how 'bout this:" started Eddy "If you don't believe me, get on your computer, go to the Peach Creek homepage, and look at the latest shit! Go 'head! Go for it!"

Candace rolled her eyes, got out of her seat, and walked over to her desk. She opened her laptop (which was already on) and went on the internet. Next, she went to the Peach Creek hompage and the moment the site popped up, so did a clip titled "Chaos on the roads of Peach Creek".

"What's this?" Candace said to herself

At a table, Eddy was watching Nazz shiver like crazy. He took off his jacket, placed it on Nazz, and zipped it up to her chest.

"There!" Eddy said "You look like you need it more than I do."

"Aww, thanks dude!" said Nazz

Eddy looked away and blushed a little before Nazz looked down at Eddy's exposed arm and noticed that he had a tattoo of a silver cent sign on his bicep.

"I didn't know you were into tattoos!" said Nazz

"I wasn't either until I read the script!" joked Eddy "How's it goin' up there, Double D?"

"It took a little time to load, but we are ready Eddy!" said Edd

Eddy and Nazz hopped out of their respective seats and rushed over to Edd, Sarah, and Ed, who were sitting at a row of PCs.

"All right, first things first!" said Eddy "Look up that Carmone guy that made us wanted fugitives! The more we know about him, the better chance we have at bringing him down!"

"Excellent idea, Eddy!" said Edd

Edd went to the Google home page, typed in "Vladimir Carmone", and pressed enter before over one million results sprung up. Edd clicked on the top website "Criminal Gold" before a picture of Val Carmone and about three paragraphs sprung up.

"Wow, that's a lot!" said Ed "Care to summarize?"

"Gladly!" said Edd "Oh My!"

"What's wrong, Double D?" asked Sarah

"According to this first paragraph, Mr. Vladimir "Val" Carmone was accounted for mass murder in nine American states for the past fifteen years and has never once been captured! Often, his crimes are known for being supported by the use of terroristic weaponry and the knowledge of being a master of disguises!"

"Which explains the fake cops!" said Sarah

"But it still doesn't explain why he's doing any of this!" said Eddy "Every criminal has a reason for doing something!"

"He's right!" agreed Nazz "The fact that Carmone has been killing nonstop for that long a time, tells us that he has a seriously messed up goal in mind!"

"And all of it seems to have something to do with Peach Creek!" said Eddy

"But until now, Peach Creek hasn't had any records of destruction brought about by Mr. Carmone!" said Edd

"Unless…" started Eddy "…the Carmone family has been to Peach Creek before!"

"WHAT?!" said everyone except Eddy and Candace

"Double D, do some research on the last Carmone to live in Peach Creek!" Eddy excitedly ordered

"Gotcha!" said Edd

Edd went back to the "Google" home page, typed in Eddy's request, and about 600,000 results were found. At the top of the page, the "Criminal Gold" website reappeared, but with the name "Salvatore Carmone", next to it. Edd clicked on it and the picture of a man who looked just like Val (save for the scar) popped up along with a short, but informative, paragraph right next to it.

"Found him!" Edd said before he started to read "Salvatore J. Carmone was once the respected mayor of Peach Creek during the early-to-mid 1950s. One night, he was caught using stolen money from the bank to purchase dangerous weaponry that he used on innocent, neighboring towns such as Lemon Brooke."

"Well, that explains the rivalry!" said Nazz

"Eventually, Salvatore Carmone met his end when he was gunned down by rookie PCPD officer: Jonah L. North." Edd continued

"Jonah L. North?" repeated the surprised Eddy "That's my Grandpa!"

"Ironic, wouldn't you say?" asked Edd "Anyway, it says here that Mr. Salvatore used his last breath to swear that one day his family would avenge him…"

"…by destroying Peach Creek!" finished Eddy

Nazz and Sarah covered their respective mouths and gasped in fear while Ed gulped loudly.

"KIDS!" Candace yelled "I think you might want to have a look at this!"

The kids ran to Candace's front desk like school was out. Candace showed them an un-pressed clip titled…

"…Hostage Crises?!" yelled Ed

Candace removed her headphones from the laptop and makes the clip full-screen before she clicked on the clip. Next, Anchorman Chad Sullivan was seen in front of a mob of PC civilians and very few PCPD police cars.

"_Almost 45 minutes ago, four young men were found at a construction site on Reese Avenue, where they are being suspended ten-stories high in a steel cage set to fall in one hour and fifteen minutes!" _said Chad as he pointed to a large detonation timer near the cage _"All attempts to rescue the boys have been repelled by the escaped criminal, Sylvester Carmone and his notorious crime family!" _

The camera zoomed in on the construction site's unfinished building and showed Sly, Tony, Sonny, James, and three other thugs standing on the unfinished sixth floor while each having and firing two rocket-powered grenade launchers at oncoming S.W.A.T. officers and they're vehicles. The simultaneous impacts killed and injured many of the officers while they also damaged their vehicles beyond repair. The kids and Candace all looked at each other in fear.

"_A closer inspection from one of our choppers identifies the four hostages as being Kevin Rhodes, Rolf Yelchin, James Eckhart, and Jonathan Woods!" _Chad continued as the respective pictures of the boys showed up in the screen's right corner _"Each being residents of the once-peaceful suburban district: Peach Creek Estates!" _

"OH MY GOD!" Nazz said softly and quietly

"_This is Chad Sullivan asking, is there no hope?" _said Chad

The clip ended, returned to normal size, and left the kids and Candace speechless and with dropped jaws.

"Poor Jimmy!" said Sarah as she started to cry

Sarah found solace with Edd, who embraced her in a hug.

"Looks like Val took advantage of us not being in town!" said Eddy

"Typical bad guy tactic!" said Ed "Use loved ones to flush the heroes out!"

"Like worms in a lake full of fish!" said Edd

"We have to go back and save them!" said Nazz

"We will!" said Eddy "But first, we gotta get our facts together so that we can make a foolproof plan, okay?"

"Agreed!" said Edd

"Sure!" said Nazz

"I'm in!" said Ed

"How 'bout it, Sarah?" asked Eddy

Sarah released herself from Edd and wiped her face with her left arm.

"Okay!" Sarah replied

"All right, so what do we know so far?" asked Eddy

"Well, aside from trying to kill us, Carmone wants to take out Peach Creek completely!" said Nazz "But the question is how?"

"Well, based on his ultimatum earlier today, it has something to do with Cerulium." Remembered Edd "But what could he possibly use it for?"

"I know!" Eddy said suddenly "When I was at Miller's depot, I jacked some answers outta one of Carmone's cronies! He told me that he needed the Cerulium to power a some kind of machine."

"A Cerulium-powered machine?" Edd said as he thought for a moment "Oh my god!"

"What?" asked Ed

"Spill it, Double D!" said Sarah

"What is it, dude?" asked Nazz

"They're building an energy emitter!" Edd replied

"A what?" asked Eddy

"An energy emitter!" Edd repeated, "It's a machine that was primarily meant to serve as a cheaper replacement for electricity, but had unsuccessful and disastrous results. But based on what we have just discovered, Mr. Carmone and his accomplices must have weaponized it into something capable of exterminating an entire metropolitan area!"

Eddy, Nazz, Ed, and Sarah gasped fearfully in unison.

"How are we going to stop them, guys?" asked Ed

"We have to save Jimmy, Jonny, Kevin, and Rolf first!" said Sarah

"But if Sly and his buddies catch sight of either us or the KC, they'll open fire for sure!" said Eddy

"Unless…!" Edd said with his clever smile

The screen faded to black and reopened in the KC's "glove compartment" near the passenger's side. Once opened, Edd grabbed the XX in its wristband-like form before he shut the compartment.

"Are you prepared to make a second trip, Eddy?" Edd asked as he threw the XX at Eddy

"Like anybody has a choice!" Eddy replied as he caught it

"Hey guys?" Sarah said suddenly "I just remembered something else from Carmone's threat earlier today!"

"What?" Ed asked

"Carmone said that he not only wanted Cerulium and us, but also Underwood Industries top engineers!" remembered Sarah

"So?" replied Nazz

"Double D, didn't you tell me that your dad works at Underwood Industries as the lead engineer?" asked Sarah

"OH DEAR!" Edd shouted "You're right, Sarah! Father could be in grave danger knowing the intentions of these lowly criminals!"

"Relax, dude!" said Nazz "Your dad'll be fine! If those Carmone guys do need him, they have to keep him alive!"

Eddy snapped on the XX and transformed into his ninja-themed persona once more. The process of his transformation was the same as in chapter 6, but a little more dramatic.

"All right!" said Eddy "I've got a plan that will put an end to this shit once and for all! Here's what we'll do!"

**

* * *

****Sorry this chapter was so short, but it will be well worth it! Next time, prepare yourself for the breath-taking, adrenalin-rushing finale of Peach Creek: Dark Hours! **

**

* * *

****Did you know: "Sampson's Golden block" was named after "Tony Sampson": The voice actor for my favorite EEnE character: Eddy!**


	9. The Final Opposition

**Captain's Explanation: **It's finally here! Please enjoy the Epic, Extreme, and Ed-citing conclusion of the Peach Creek: Dark Hours saga! And don't forget to check out the "Bonus Eds-tra", so that you can learn more about my plans to take future EEnE fanfics! (Also, I have changed Jonny's age to 14 and Jimmy's to 13 after finding out a few things.)

* * *

The screen reopened at the construction site that was holding Kevin, Rolf, Jimmy, and Jonny prisoner. The clock had already reached a minute and a half, while Kevin, Jimmy, Jonny, and Rolf argued over who is to blame for their current predicament.

"I am telling you that this is all Eddy's fault!" said Jimmy "I mean, the guy had to get wise and tamper with one of the most roughneck guys of all time!"

"News Flash!" said Kevin sarcastically "If he hadn't, these guys would've kidnapped and killed us anyway, dumbass!"

"BUT LOOK AT US NOW!" Jimmy shouted "WE'RE PRACTICALLY WAITING TO BE KILLED! I THINK I LIKED IT BETTER WHEN I WAS SHOCKED UNCONSCIOUS!"

"See?" said Jonny "This is exactly why Plank and I never go to the goddamn city!"

"SILENCE!" yelled Rolf "Rolf has had enough of your incessant expressions of ungratefulness towards the brave-and-bold Ed boy!"

"Besides," started Kevin "do you really wanna spend what could be your last few minutes arguing about someone who has put his life on the line to try and keep us from getting killed?"

Jimmy looked down and stroked his chin, while Jonny held Plank to his left ear.

"Plank wants to know if that's a rhetorical question!" said Jonny

"Just forget it!" Kevin said in an annoyed tone

The clock was now at one minute. Sly and his seven cronies were standing on the unfinished sixth floor with evil sneers on their respective faces. Each thug had a loaded rocket-powered grenade launcher in both hands and a box of ammo near their respective legs. The thugs consisted of Sly, James, Tony, Sonny, and three unknowns.

"Think they're comin'?" asked Tony

"At this point, I don't think it matters!" said Sly as he continued to sneer

Leonard, Captain of the S.W.A.T. team, and Chief Kubat each stood in front of their remaining, respective men, while they were behind some caution signs with worried looks on their respective faces. Leonard had brown hair, a goatee, and wore a white dress shirt, black dress pants, and off-screen shoes.

"Leonard, is there anyway you can get them down?" asked Kubat

"Sure. If you wanna get blown sky-high like most of my unit!" Leonard replied sarcastically

"I am not gonna be the one to tell Mayor Howard that we let four people die!" said Kubat "Especially when they're kids!"

"And just what kind of a choice do you think we have?" asked Leonard "Wait for a goddamn miracle?"

The clock was now down to its' last fifteen seconds. Rolf was praying in his own language while he sat Indian-style and closed his eyes.

"This is it, boys!" said Kevin as he looked at the clock that was now at seven seconds!

Jimmy and Jonny embraced one another and tightly closed their respective eyes while Kubat, Leonard, and all observing citizens watched in horror. In four…three…two…one…zero: the cage fell!

"OH MAN!!!" screamed Kevin

Saddened Peach Creek bystanders watched as gravity took its' toll on the cage while Sly and his cronies watched with delighted smiles on their respective faces. But suddenly, something very fast and black flew over the observing civilians, landed underneath the cage, and caught it (the cage) only seconds before it was about to hit the ground! Jimmy and Jonny stopped shaking fearfully, opened their respective eyes, and realized that they were still alive and unscathed!

"WE'RE ALIVE!" yelled the relieved Jimmy and Jonny in unison. The two boys then looked at each other and realized that they were hugging each other! "AAHHH! GET OFF ME!!!" they yelled as they released each other in disgust.

"Hallo?" said Rolf as he stuck his head through the cage's bars and looked down

"Hey, what gives?" said Kevin as he stuck his head through the cage's bars and looked down

Neither of the boys could see what was holding them up, due to the fact that the figure was off-screen. Suddenly, the figure (still off-screen) threw the cage about an inch in front of it and used a tiny bit of green energy to blast the cage open. Kevin, Rolf, Jimmy, and Jonny were facing the other direction until they heard the blast, turned around, and looked at the still off-screen figure in shock.

"No…way!" Kevin exclaimed softly "Eddy?"

The screen shifted to the figure and revealed it to be Eddy, who was once again wearing Edd's XX. Eddy's mask retracted and revealed his entire head.

"I leave for a couple of hours so you can become damsels in distress?" Eddy asked jokingly

" "Damn cool suit!" is right buddy!" said Jonny as he held Plank to his left ear

Kubat, Leonard, and the rest of the observing civilians stared at the boys in awe and shock while Sly and his thugs looked down in anger and frustration.

"What the hell is going on down there?!" asked the angered Sonny "Where's the big, huge crash and the sorrowful mourning?"

Sly and his cronies looked down from the unfinished, windowless sixth floor and saw that Kevin, Rolf, Jimmy, and Jonny were free, unharmed, and alive. But when their attention quickly shifted to Eddy, they became quite disgruntled and frightened.

"Oh shit!" exclaimed Tony "That North kid with the suit! He's back!"

"Not for long!" said Sly as he smiled deviously

Sly and his cronies aimed their respectively loaded grenade-launchers at the five boys!

"RUN!!" Eddy shouted after his mask covered his face again

As Kevin, Rolf, Jimmy, and Jonny made a run for it on Eddy's demand, Sly and his cronies opened fire! And because each thug carried two launchers, fourteen shots would be fired! Eddy spread out his arms and created a dome-like energy shield for protection. The first six missiles ineffectively hit Eddy's shield, while the seventh, eighth, ninth, tenth, and eleventh missiles impacted on the ground behind Kevin and the boys while they were still running. The orange/yellow explosions created a fiery background while Kevin and the boys continued to run. Next, the twelfth and thirteenth missiles respectfully hit the ground on the left and right sides of the boys while the fourteenth and final missile hit the ground directly behind the four boys and sent them flying out of the construction site and into the civilian crowd!

"Out of my way!" yelled Kubat as he turned around and shoved his way past countless citizens.

Meanwhile, Sly and his thugs fearfully saw that Eddy has blocked every last projectile that was launched at him. As Eddy put his arms down, the shield vanished.

"LOAD! LOAD! LOAD!!!" ordered Sly

Sly's thugs tried to reload their respective launchers, but their fear and paranoia of Eddy's next move caused them to either drop their ammo or their launchers. Next, Eddy stuck his palms out and at the thugs before he began to magnetically strip the thugs of their respective weapons. On both of Eddy's hands, there were seven launchers, which Eddy smashed together just like he did earlier on.

"Enough of this shit!" said Eddy

Eddy clinched his fists and generated massive green energy. Next, Eddy clapped his still-charged hands together and emitted a powerful, vortex-like wave of energy toward the thugs. Once the wave impacted, it not only destroyed the sixth floor's floor, but also caused the thugs and their ammo to fall onto the ground, where they are injured beyond getting up!

"Douches!" Eddy quietly scoffed as he shook his head left to right

Eddy turned around and saw that eight S.W.A.T. officers were on their respective knees and were pointing black, CAR-15 assault rifles at him. Leonard stood behind his officers with a CAR-15 of his own.

"Get down on the ground!" demanded Leonard

Eddy responded only by folding his arms.

"NOW!" yelled Leonard

"Stand down Leonard!" said an off-screen Kubat "I'll deal with this!"

Kubat walked into the construction site with Kevin and the boys following. Leonard's troops stood up and got out of the way, so that Kubat could walk up to Eddy.

"Having fun playing Ninja vigilante, Eddy?" Kubat asked with a smile

Eddy unfolded his arms while his mask retracted and once again revealed his entire head.

"No time for jokes, chief-o!" Eddy said with a serious face "I've got some lethal information to give."

"Is it about why the hell this just happened?" asked Kubat

"That and more." Replied Eddy "Remember that Vladimir guy that made those threats earlier today?"

"Yeah! Sly's brother!" replied Kubat "What about him?"

"The reason why he needed Cerulium was-"

"-Because he needed to power some super-destructive machine." Interrupted Kubat "You told me this in our last encounter."

"Did I also tell you that this machine is powerful enough to wipe out an entire city?" Eddy asked

Kevin, Rolf, Jimmy, Jonny, and Kubat paused before they developed bug-eyes.

"That, I didn't know!" replied Kubat

"Right now, Double D, Nazz, Ed, and Sarah are at Hauser Observatory, making sure that the machine doesn't activate!" explained Eddy "But chances are, they might be outnumbered and out-weaponed! So Kevin! Rolf, I want you two to go down there and give 'em a hand!"

"Hey, what about us?" asked Jimmy

"Yeah!" agreed Jonny

"You guys need to go home!" said Eddy "This is our fight!"

"AWWWW!" Jimmy and Jonny complained in unison

"No, this is the police's fight!" said Kubat "You all need to go home! Now!"

"You don't understand!" said Eddy "It's me, Kevin, Rolf, and the other guys those Carmone bastards are after! As long as we're alive, they wouldn't dare activate that machine! But if they catch you or your cop buddies, they'll turn the goddamn thing on for sure!"

"That is exactly why we need to handle this!" replied Kubat "You think it's wise to send your friends after a madman who already wants you dead?! Use your head, boy!"

"LISTEN, CHIEF-O!" yelled Eddy "Know this or not, my friends and I were able to get close enough to this psychotic son of a bitch's pals when yours couldn't! And the fact that he doesn't consider you or the rest of your buds a threat, means you'll be dead the moment you see him! Now if you wanna save half a million lives, you'll use _your _head and TRUST ME!"

Kubat dug in his ears before he looked at Eddy and realized that he is serious.

"I'm gonna get fired for this!" Kubat said to himself "What do you have in terms of a plan?" he asked Eddy

"First, have one of your cops take Jimmy and Jonny home." requested Eddy "Can't have 'em being used as hostages again."

"AWW, MAN!" said Jonny

"THIS SUCKS!" said Jimmy

"Next, let Kevin and Rolf borrow one of your police cars, so that they can get to Hauser Observatory and help the others!" continued Eddy "Once they take down Carmone and his buddies, both him and his machine are all yours. Just make sure that your sirens are off when you follow Kevin and Rolf!"

"Hold on!" Kevin suddenly said "What are you gonna do?"

"I'm gonna take another trip to Olde Town Peach Creek!" replied Eddy "Once there, I'm gonna trash that Cerulium mine to make sure that none of this shit ever happens again!"

"You trash that Cerulium mine, you'll trash the whole neighborhood!" said Kevin

"Ah, that place was gonna fold sooner or later anyway!" said Kubat

"All right! Enough strategizin'!" Eddy said as his mask covered his head again "Let's get to work!"

Kubat and the boys moved out of the way before Eddy ran passed them and jumped over the crowd of civilians. Eddy stopped in mid-air so that three people could take his picture before he continued his long jump and landed feet-first on the streets. Eddy then ran off to fulfill his side of the operation. Moments later, Kevin and Rolf were inside of a police car. Kevin was at the wheel, while Rolf was riding shotgun. Sirens were blaring and about six PCPD police cars and five S.W.A.T. vehicles were parked on the curve just outside of the construction site.

"This is about to get intense, huh Rolf?" said Kevin

"Intensity is contrary to Rolf's true emotions, Kevin boy!" replied Rolf as he cracked his knuckles

"_Kubat to Kevin! Do you read me? Over!" _Kubat said over a muffled Walky-Talky

Kevin went into his back pocket, pulled out a Walky-Talky, pressed "talk", and put it by his lips.

"Kevin to Kubat! I read you! Over!" Kevin said with a smile

"_Are you ready? Over!" _Kubat asked

Kevin started the engine.

"You know it! Over!" Kevin said

The screen shifted to Kubat, who was riding shotgun in an unknown cop's car. Kubat had his Walky at his mouth.

"All right!" Kubat said before he pressed talk on his Walky "This is Commissioner Kubat ordering all officers to turn off your sirens now!"

One by one, each officer turned off their sirens until the only thing that could be heard was the sound of a train passing in the distance.

"Epps, are those kids with you?" Kubat asked over the Walky

The screen shifted to an African-American officer, who had the pouting Jimmy and Jonny in his backseat.

"Safe, sound, and ready to be brought home!" answered Epps, before the screen shifted back to Kubat

"Leonard, you got Carmone and his accomplices?" Kubat asked before the screen shifted to Leonard.

"I got the accomplices, but not Carmone!" answered Leonard

"_WHAT?!" _yelled Kubat via his Walky

"Yeah, he must've limped away while he was off-screen! But don't worry, we'll find him!" assured Leonard before the screen shifted back to Kubat

"I hope so." said Kubat "Kevin!"

"_Yezzir?!" _Kevin joked over the Walky

"Time to floor it!" said Kubat before the screen shifted to Kevin and Rolf

"Action calls, Rolfie!" Kevin said as he shifted gears "Hang on!"

Kevin and Rolf drove off at 55mph, while Kubat and most of his cops followed. Meanwhile on the roof of Hauser Observatory, Edd, Nazz, Ed, and Sarah were watching four thugs via the skylight, while on they're respective stomachs and in front of an elevator. The four thugs were placing the final log of Cerulium into the machine's last tube.

"Well, that's the last of them." Said Edd "And if we don't act now, the last of Peach Creek as well! Back into the elevator!"

Edd, Nazz, Sarah, and Ed got back up, opened the elevator, and stepped into it before Edd hit the first floor button and the doors closed.

"What's the plan, Double D?" Sarah asked as the elevator began to move

"Well, even though they have all of the required Cerulium, they still need time to activate the machine before it can fulfill it's treacherous objective!" started Edd "Which is why you three need to use your offensive skills to keep those ruffians occupied until the authorities arrive!"

"But what if they have guns?" asked Ed

"They shouldn't!" Replied Edd "Because they could fatally damage the control system."

"Wait!" said Nazz "You said "us three". You're not comin' with us?"

"No." answered Edd "I need to find my father."

The elevator made a "ding" sound after it finally reached the first floor. The moment the elevator doors opened, Al (a thug first seen in chapter 1) stood right in front of them with an evil smile on his face!

"AAAAAAAH!" the kids yelled

Nazz dropkicked Al and broke his nose. The sound of Al's grunt snared the attention of the other three thugs, who ran at the kids in anger.

"GO! GO! GO!" ordered Edd

Nazz, Ed, and Sarah ran out of the elevator and toward the thugs before the elevator closed and took Edd to his desired floor. Meanwhile, Eddy was running through Olde Town Peach Creek before he reached the mine at the edge of the town. Not a single soul or vehicle was harboring the area.

"No one here." Eddy said "Must've already got what they needed…hopefully!"

Eddy charged green energy into both of his fists before he put them together and created one massive ball. He then flung the energy orb like a baseball into the mine before he ran off. Seconds later, the mine exploded mushroom style and created a green, catastrophic shockwave that began incinerating the neighborhood so fast that Eddy could barely stay ahead as he ran. As he continued to run, the screen slowly turned white before it suddenly faded and showed the town's complete and utter destruction. Eddy stood outside of the now-destroyed town with his arms folded.

"Only one more loose end." Said Eddy before he turned around and ran off

Back at Hauser Observatory, seven thugs were shouting and running down a hallway while Val watched them via a transparent glass window. Val was in the same room as the one he showed the tapes in.

"They're here!" Val said knowingly

Val walked out of his room, stormed down the hallway, and roughly entered the room that Greg and the other engineers were in. The suit they were working on looked exactly like Edd's, but was gray, stood 6'3, and had large, metallic arm-and-leg muscles. The suit stood on a rectangular table and had six black cables attached to its back. The cables were part of a small, green generator that was plugged up and had a lightning symbol on it.

"Well! Well!" Val said in an impressed tone "You certainly know how to read someone's mind!"

The engineers responded only by folding their arms and frowning in anger and annoyance. Next, Greg pressed a red button on a black, remote-control-like device and the suit transformed into a wristband-like state with the cables still being attached.

"Mind telling me exactly what those cables are for?" asked Val

"Energy." Replied Greg "Something like this needs a lot of power to function."

"It also needs a decent amount of time to meet that maximum point." Added Nina

"How long, exactly?" asked Val

"An hour at least." Answered Ken

"Thanks anyway!" Val said as he went into his pocket and pulled out his BB gun!

Val pointed his BB gun at Ken and shot him in the chest!

"KEN!!" screamed Nina

Next, Val shot Nina in the forehead before he shot another engineer in the face! Another engineer tried to run, but Val shot her in the back before he shot another engineer in the abdomen. Afterwards, Val pointed his gun at Greg, but Greg threw a chair at Val's hand and made him drop this gun. While Val reached for the gun, Greg made a run for the door. Val swiftly picked up the gun and attempted to shoot Greg. But instead, shot a transparent glass window seconds after Greg ran out the door.

"DAMMITT!" Val yelled as he threw his gun on the ground

Val angrily walked over to his XX, picked it up, took the cables off, and snapped it on. Right when the suit started to cover him, the screen shifted to Edd, who was running down a hallway.

"Father, where are you?!" he shouted "FATHER!"

Greg was looking back as he ran down a hallway that intersected with Edd's at the end. Eventually, Edd and Greg meet face-to-face when they realized that their hallways intersected into one dead end.

"Eddward?!" said the surprised Greg

"Father?" said the equally surprised Edd

The two have an emotional, father-and-son hug before they heard a loud BANG!

"What was that?" asked Edd

"Oh, no!" Greg said knowingly

"What is it, Father?" asked Edd

"We have to get out of here!" said Greg as he began to sweat

"With all due respect Father, I can't just yet." Said Edd "As we speak, my friends are on the first floor working tirelessly to keep Mr. Vladimir's accomplices from activating his Energy Emitter!"

"Energy Emitter?" repeated Greg

"During our forced departure from home, my friends and I have pieced together several clues and concluded that Mr. Vladimir is planning on using a weaponized Energy Emitter to annihilate our beloved town!" Edd explained

"Jesus!" said Greg "We better get down there and help them!"

"Elevator's this way!" said Edd "Let's make haste!"

Greg and Edd ran up the hallway that Edd came from in an attempt to find an elevator. Meanwhile, Ed, Nazz, and Sarah were kicking massive butt on the first floor. One thug swung at Nazz, but she ducked, punched him in the groin, and karate-chopped him in the neck. Another thug swung at Nazz, but she ducked, kicked him in the stomach, and dropkicked him in the face. The screen shifted to Sarah, who spun one thug around by his left leg before she threw him into two oncoming thugs. Next, Al came from behind Sarah and knocked her on the ground. Before he could strike again, Ed grabbed his arm, kicked him in the groin, and twisted his arm back before he grabbed the back of his head, gave him a head-butt, grabbed his other arm, and kicked him two feet away; which effectively knocked him out.

"Never…touch…the sister!" Ed said as he pointed at the unconscious Al

Ed helped his sister up before the two ran towards Nazz, who was standing in front of the Emitter's control system. The control system strongly resembled a computer. The screen was like a flat-screen TV with a "keyboard" that had eight unlabeled keys and a lever right beside it.

"That the last of 'em?" asked Nazz

"Without a doubt!" said Ed

Suddenly, the trio heard a distant BANG before they looked up.

"Did you guys hear that?" asked Nazz

The kids heard the noise again, only this time, it was louder.

"There it is again!" said Sarah

Next, the group looked up and saw the left side of the building vanish in a calamitous explosion that created thick, black smoke and made it rain glass.

"What the hell?" said Nazz

Suddenly, a large, silhouetted figure descended from the black smoke and landed right in front of the Emitter. The figure was actually Val, who was now wearing his very own XX!

"Oh…my…GOD!" screamed Nazz

Suddenly, the nearby elevator went "ding", before the doors opened and Edd and Greg came rushing out.

"Guys, we have to- what in God's name?!" Edd exclaimed as he and Greg stopped in his tracks and stared at the gargantuan Val.

Val's mask retracted (just like Edd's XX) and revealed his evil, smiling face.

"Glad you're here Prof. Knight!" Val evilly said, "You and the kids are just in time to be my witnesses for when I spread the word! And the word is…"

Val pressed five unlabeled keys on the control system before he pulled down the lever. Next, the Emitter started to make a loud, humming noise.

"…Death!" finished Val

Suddenly, the Emitter started to grow before it broke through the observatory's glass skylight (which caused more shattered glass to rain) and stopped when it was twenty-seven ft. tall. Next, the Emitter sparked before massive green energy was dispersed in all directions in a circular fashion. Moments later, the energy started to destroy several buildings while many citizens attempted to out-run and out-drive the incinerating disaster. While this was happening, Val was having a stare-down with Greg and the kids.

"Now then! I've got good news and bad news!" Val said with a smile "The good news is that as long as we're in here, the Emitter's energy won't incinerate us! The bad news is…you won't have the pleasure of dying quickly!" he finished as his mask covered his face.

Val raised his hands, balled them up, and generated massive purple energy while Greg and the kids slowly stepped back in fear. Just when Val was about to unleash the suit's energy, a police car broke through the closed metallic door and drove towards the group. As the car drove closer and closer towards the screen, the driver's face was shown as being…

"Kevin?" said Nazz

"MOVE!!!" yelled Greg as he grabbed the four kids and jumped out of Kevin's way.

Believing that Kevin was trying to ram him, Val jumped ten feet into the air. Next, Kevin intentionally crashed the car into the machine's control system before Val landed feet-first, turned around, and much to his horror, saw what Kevin had done!

"NO!!" yelled the horrified Val

Seconds after, the Emitter ceased destroying the city before it could do anymore damage. Kevin and Rolf continued to sit in their respective seats with smiles on their faces.

"That's what you call "Badass", Rolfie-boy!" said Kevin

"Pride will only get you so far, He-who-has-ink-on-his-limb Kevin boy!" replied Rolf

Suddenly, the entire car started to rise. Kevin looked through the rearview mirror and saw that Val has grabbed onto the trunk and was the one that was lifting the car!

"Shit! Rolf we gotta get outta here!" said Kevin as he took off his seatbelt

"Rolf does not need a fortune cookie with a gargantuan chin, Kevin!" said Rolf before he opened the door "SHAT-A-HAH!!" Rolf yelled as he jumped out of the car and landed safely

"YAH!" Kevin yelled before he jumped out of the car landed safely

As soon as both boys were out of the car, they made a run for their friends, just as Val turned around with the car still in his hands. Moments later, Kubat and about twenty of his cops came running into the building via the wrecked door. However, they all stopped in their respective tracks when they saw Val.

"What the-" Kubat said as he looked at Val with bugged-out eyes

"There are the cops!" Kevin said as he pointed, "Let's go!"

Greg and the teenagers made a run for the cops, while Kubat gave them the "hurry up" hand sign. But unbeknownst to them…

"Go where?!" asked Val

Val flipped the car and caught it horizontally before he tossed it at Greg and the kids!

"NO!!" yelled Kubat

Right when the car was about to strike, a small blast of green energy blew the car apart before Greg and the kids dove for cover.

"What?!" Val said after his mask retracted

Kubat and the PCPD looked behind themselves and started to clear a path for some reason. While getting up, Greg and the kids looked up and suddenly developed relieved looks on their respective faces. Next, the screen shifted to that one thing that everyone was looking at: Eddy, who was wearing the XX in its wristband-like form. Eddy slowly walked into the observatory and looked extremely serious. He stopped walking when he was standing between Kevin (on the right) and Nazz (on the left), who were also looking at Val with serious and angered faces. Greg and the others rushed over to the police while the others were having a stare-down.

"Well! Well!" said Val as he looked at Eddy "You're certainly no stranger to original appearances!"

"It's over, Carmone!" said Kevin "You and your family of bastards are finished!"

Val shook his head left to right before he chuckled softly and briefly.

"What's so funny?" asked Nazz

"You think just because your little friend wrecked my machine, that you've saved this crappy town?" asked Val "All you and you're meddlesome friends did was give me an alternate way of getting the job done! A slow, painful, thrilling way!"

"No!" Greg and Edd said silently while in unison

"And I think I'll begin my first night by visiting…PEACH CREEK ESTATES!" said Val

"This crack-headed son of a bitch ain't gonna stop until he's sure that Peach Creek gets leveled!" said Kevin

"Which is why I want you two back there with everyone else." Ordered Eddy

"What?" said Kevin

"You heard me." Said Eddy "It's about time someone took the responsibility to stop men like him. GO!"

Kevin nodded and turned around before he ran over to the police. Nazz, however, stayed behind and stared at Eddy in concern. Eddy looked at her before she ran over to the cops as well.

"Please tell me that you aren't intending to make the mistake of engaging in a brawl with me!" said Val

Eddy responded only by maneuvering himself into a martial arts-esque battle stance. Next, the XX began to take him over while the screen circled around him for dramatic effect. Now armed with his badass battlesuit, Eddy was prepared to end the opposition between the Carmone family and the people of Peach Creek.

"That must be a yes!" Val said as his mask covered his face again "Ah, well! I could use a workout!"

Val suddenly started to glow purple before he ran to the right and disappeared!

"He vanished!" yelled Kubat

"No." said Edd "He just increased the suit's speed!"

It was suddenly and completely silent. Eddy was still in his battle-stance while moving only his eyes left-to-right. Just then, Val appeared right behind Eddy with his right fist drawn back!

"EDDY, BEHIND YOU!" screamed Nazz

Val swung at Eddy, but Eddy ducked and turned around before he gave Val an uppercut! Val swung again, but Eddy caught Val's arm, charged green energy into his other fist, and struck Val in the back. Val swung his free arm halfway around and managed to knock Eddy down before he (Val) kicked him over to where the Emitter was. Everyone (with the exception of Val) gasped in concern.

"Not good!" said Edd

Eddy quickly got back up, charged green energy into both of his fists, and jumped up into the air with his hands together. But before he could deliver his blow, Val clapped his already-charged hands together and emitted a vortex-like wave (like Eddy's, but larger) that was so strong, that it sent Eddy flying through the roof! Next, Val pointed his fists toward the ground and glowed purple before he unleashed a large amount of sustained purple energy and flew through the roof like a rocket.

"FIGHT ON THE ROOF! FIGHT ON THE ROOF!" yelled Ed

"LET'S GO!" yelled Kevin

The kids ran toward the elevator with Greg and Kubat right behind them.

"SURROUND THE BUILDING AND AWAIT FURTHER ORDERS!" Kubat said to his men

Just as the officers ran out of the door on Kubat's orders, Kubat, Greg, and the kids rushed into the elevator before it closed and began to take them up. On the roof, Eddy was staring down Val, who was walking towards him (Eddy).

"You thought I was like the rest?" asked Val "Unlike my brother, I know a threat when I see one! That way, I can fully understand the mind of a nuisance!"

Eddy channeled green energy into his left hand and tossed a basketball-sized energy ball at Val, who knocked it aside like it _was _a basketball.

"Is that all you've-huh?" said Val

Val realized that the ball was merely a diversion when Eddy suddenly ran up on him and jumped up into the air before he successfully punched the mouthpart of Val's mask; which caused it to crack a little. But before Eddy could jump backwards, Val knocked him on the ground, kneeled on his abdomen, and charged purple energy into his fists before he started to punch Eddy in the face repeatedly! After which, the elevator made a "ding" noise before it opened up and the group came rushing out.

"Oh, No!" said Greg

Val drew his arm back to deliver one last blow. But just before Val could strike, Eddy, whose fractured mask only covered the right side of his face, put his palms in front of Val's face and blasted him before he was sent flying right over to the edge of the building! As Val got back up, he realized that Eddy had blown off the mouthpart of his mask.

"Atta-boy, Eddy!" yelled Kevin

"Kick this bastard's ass!" yelled Sarah

"Vanquish that metallic tyrant, knight-in-shining-armor Ed boy!" said Rolf

Eddy angrily stood up before he broke the other half of his mask off and threw it behind him.

"It would appear that typical punches and kicks aren't effective enough for a brawl like this!" said Val

"Guess not." Said Eddy before he spat on the roof

"No more half-assing!" said Val "It's time we pushed our potential to its peak!"

Val and Eddy respectively charged energy into their respective hands and fired a massive wave of sustained energy at each other before both waves clashed. Val's wave looked a little stronger, but was not strong enough to make it so that Eddy could not hold his own.

"I don't think Eddy can hold it forever!" said Ed

"He won't have to." Said Greg

"How come?" asked Kubat

"I just remembered that Val refused to wait another hour before utilizing his suit." Started Greg "If he did, Eddy most definitely wouldn't have stood a chance."

"Another hour before what?" asked Edd

"Before the suit was at full-power." Answered Greg "And seeing how he is wasting a substantial amount of power at this moment, I predict that he will lose use of the suit in 3…2…"

Suddenly, Val started to produce less energy while Eddy was still in solid condition!

"WHA-WHAT'S HAPPENING?!" Val yelled

"Don't know!" Eddy said with a smile "But since it's only happenin' to you, I DON'T CARE!!!"

Eddy suddenly increased his wave's power ten-fold before he ultimately overpowered Val's wave and blew Val off of the roof!

"AAAAAAAAAAH!" Val screamed as he fell from the seven-story building.

Val landed in the middle of a street before he created a large, deep crater. Next, PCPD cars (a lot more than before) and S.W.A.T. vehicles gathered around the crater in all directions. On top of the observatory's roof, Eddy, who was no longer wearing the XX in armor form, was standing on the edge and was looking down at his unconscious enemy with a slight smug on his face.

"Douche-bag!" Eddy said softly

"EDDY!" Nazz yelled from a distance

Eddy turned around and saw Nazz running up to him. Nazz embraced Eddy in a tight, passionate hug.

"Easy, Nazz!" Eddy said with a smile "We're on the edge of a building!"

Seconds later, Kevin, Sarah, Ed, Edd, and Rolf ran up to the edge of the building and once again gave Eddy lots of gratitude. Greg and Kubat also ran up to the edge of the building, but instead of congratulating Eddy, they looked down at Val.

"He's not moving." Said Kubat "You think he's dead?"

"No." answered Greg "The suit is durable enough to break falls at much higher altitudes. The only credible reason for him being unconscious would be the trauma of his descent."

"Good." Said Kubat

Seconds later, the PC news-copter flew over to the building before the screen faded to black. The screen reopened at Park n Flush Trailer Park. Outside, Lee and Marie were hanging up the last of their clothes on wires.

"Hey, guys!" May said as she stuck her head out of the door "Come, check this out!"

Lee and Marie looked at each other before they shrugged their respective shoulders and walked inside. At the kitchen table, the girls sat with their mother, Christine, whose face was being covered by an open newspaper in her hands.

"So, what's the big news?" Marie asked with her hands on her hips

"Look for yourself!" said Christine as she handed Lee the newspaper

Christine was thin, had freckles, and had long hair that had all of her daughters hair colors in it. Her only known attire that was on-screen was a tan T-shirt. Lee and Marie looked at the top of the newspaper and read the title "Local Teens bring down Crime lord" aloud and in unison. And much to their surprise, they see a picture of the Eds and the other kids right underneath the title!

"No way!" Marie said with bugged-out eyes

"Lucky us!" Lee said with her hands together "We're in a relationship with celebrities!"

"No!" Marie said as she took her lipstick out of her right pocket "I meant this!"

Marie drew a circle around the part where Nazz hugged Eddy on the roof!

"THAT BLONDE-HAIRED SLUT!" yelled Lee, after she swiped the newspaper from Marie

"HEY!" May said as she stood up

"Not you, dear." Christine said as she grabbed May's wrist

"I guess celebrities only date other celebrities!" joked Marie

"RRRGGGGHHHHH!" Lee growled as she looked at Marie and tore the newspaper apart

"Uh-oh!" Marie exclaimed

Lee chased Marie around the table at cartoon speed!

"Mom, help!" Marie begged

"You reap what you sew, sweetheart!" Christine said as she sipped her coffee

Meanwhile at Eddy's house, Eddy and Kevin were sitting at the kitchen table while reading a newspaper. Nazz was pouring orange soda into three glasses on a counter.

"Sweet!" said Eddy as he held the newspaper up to his face like Christine "Says here that Mayor Howard is throwing us all a "Thank you, banquet" tonight at 7:00!"

"A banquet?" Kevin repeated as he snatched the newspaper from Eddy "No shittin'?"

"Hope they're not shittin'!" said Eddy "'Cause then I'll end up havin' to eat mom's left over broccoli-and-cheese soufflé!"

Just as Nazz walked over to the table with the three glasses in her hands, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" said Nazz

As Nazz walked out of the kitchen, Eddy got bug-eyed when he saw how tight her butt was with her blue daisy-dukes on.

"Hot for babysitter, bro?" Kevin joked

"Shut up!" Eddy said as he punched Kevin in the arm

Nazz opened the front door and saw Edd and Ed standing in front of her.

"Hey, Double D!" Nazz said as she hugged Edd

"Salutations, Nazz!" Edd replied as he hugged her back

"Hey there, big guy!" Nazz said as she hugged Ed "Where's your sister?"

"Hip-hop dance class!" Ed answered as he hugged Nazz back "Where's Eddy?"

"In the kitchen!" Nazz answered "Go ahead!"

Edd and Ed walked into the house. Just before Nazz closed the door, Kubat knocked on the door with a smile on his face and his left hand behind his back.

"Chief Kubat?" said Nazz "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to see Eddy!" answered Kubat "I've got somethin' for him!"

In the kitchen, Kevin and Eddy were arm-wrestling until Nazz and Kubat walked in.

"Hello, Eddy!" greeted Kubat

Eddy slammed Kevin's arm on the table while he (Kevin) was distracted.

"What's goin' on, Chief-o?" asked Eddy

"On behalf of the PCPD and the citizens of Peach Creek, I would like to present you with this!" said Kubat

Kubat brought his arm from around his back and showed Eddy a sparkly, silver badge that looked a lot like a golden FBI badge. This badge, however, had something particularly interesting engraved on the front. Eddy walked up to Kubat and grabbed the badge from him while Kevin, Ed, Edd, and Nazz gathered around him in fascination.

"The Badge of First-rate Leadership?!" Eddy read "NO WAY!" he said with bug-eyes

"I told Mayor Howard that you were the mastermind who set the stage for Carmone's capture!" explained Kubat "So, he sent me here to give that to you while he arranged your banquet, tonight! You should be proud! You're the youngest person ever to achieve this honor! And I want to personally say that I'm sorry for ever doubting you because of your age. After all…they say that children are the future! And based on last night, I've got a feeling that yours is just getting started!"

Eddy looked up at Kubat and smiled before he nodded.

"Now, I gotta get back on patrol duty!" said Kubat "We'll be in touch!"

Kubat walked out of the kitchen and the last thing that was heard was the sound of the front door closing.

"You're not gonna use that thing as some kind of Sheriff badge to tell us all what to do are you?" asked Ed

"No." answered Eddy "But I might rub it in Rolf and his Urban Rangers' faces!"

"Eddy!" Nazz said sternly

"What, I'm kiddin'!" said Eddy

"Well, as long as we're exchanging items, I too have something to give!" said Edd as he walked over to Kevin "Kevin, as gratitude for saving our lives at Hauser observatory, I would like to present you with this!"

Edd went into his left pocket and pulled out a small, clear container with another interesting title.

"Hair growth grease." Kevin read

"Oh, yeah! That stuff!" said Eddy "Just don't over do it, or you'll end up with three stupid spikes on your head like _moi_! But I suppose anything is better than what Double D got!" he smiled

Edd pulled off his hat and revealed his green and black hair, which was combed in a style quite similar to Greg.

"Wow!" Nazz said softly

"Seen it!" Ed said as he pretended to yawn

"Dude!" said Kevin

"The funny thing is the fact that he made that stuff, so that he could stop wearing a hat!" explained Eddy "But all it did was give him another reason to wear it!"

"If that's the worst it can do, I ain't complainin'!" said Kevin as he took his cap off and put it on the table

Kevin took the lid off of the container, got half a handful of grease, and rubbed it on his head at cartoon speed.

"So, how long before I get to use a comb again?" asked Kevin

"If I remember correctly, approximately 36 hours." Answered Edd as he put his hat back on

"A day and a half?!" said Kevin

"Waitin' ain't the worst thing about that stuff, bro!" said Eddy "There's also a hilariously painful before-effect!"

"Before-effect?" asked Kevin "What do ya mean a-?"

Kevin stopped talking when suddenly, his head started to smoke like a tea kettle!

"SHIT!" yelled Kevin as he developed bug-eyes "AAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Kevin hopped out pf his seat and started to run around the kitchen while he screamed and held his still-smoking head!

"The Burning itch!" said Edd as he chuckled "How could I have forgotten about that?!"

"Relax, Kev!" said Eddy "It'll wear-off in a couple of hours!"

Eddy, Ed, Edd, and Nazz busted out laughing while Kevin ran into the screen with a crazy face before the screen cracked and broke into little pieces! On the dark screen, the episode's title showed up as being:

* * *

**_PEACH CREEK: DARK HOURS_**

**

* * *

**

**Did you know: "Mayor Howard" is named after "Jono Howard": Another EEnE staff writer. Eddy's "Badge of First-rate Leadership" is a medal-esque reward given only to civilians who have done a huge part in helping their metropolitan home. Also, Kevin's "Hot for Babysitter" line was a throwback to the episode "To sir with Ed", when Eddy thought he had a date with Nazz. **

**

* * *

**

Thank you for reading "Peach Creek: Dark Hours"! Now check out the Bonus Eds-tra!


End file.
